Clefairy Tales Episode Rewrite
by BenRG
Summary: What if the Clefairies' Rocket worked? What if the UFO hunter had a plan? How would Team Twerp and Team Rocket handle outer space?
1. Clefairy Tales/Pokémon in Space Part 1

**__**

Pokémon

Clefairy Tales Parts 1 & 2 – By Ben Russell Gough

Adapted from the episode 'Clefairy Tales' by the Pokémon Writing Team at 4 Kids Productions, all rights reserved.

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon and all the characters are the legal property of Nintendo Entertainment and 4 Kids Productions. No infringement of any legal property, trademarks or copyright intended. This is a non-profit work written for the author's (and the reader's) enjoyment.

Besides, if I owned Pokémon, do you _really_ think that I would spend my time writing fanfics?

The late Roald Dahl created the Vercinimous Knids for the second "Willy Wonka" book, "Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator." I am sure that they belong to someone, either his family or his estate or something. Whoever you are, please don't sue me. I don't have enough money, besides which, I am not making a single penny from this.

****

What's Going On?

Yes, it's another BenRG rewrite. I've just seen 'Clefairy Tales' and thought that it might have been cool if the Clefairies' rocket _worked_. What might have Ash, Misty, Jessie and James found up there? Read on to find out…

This fic is presented in script form. The first quarter will be a verbatim script of the episode 'Clefairy Tales' (as best as I can remember it), but after our heroes find the rocket, my rewrite will take over.

Approximate ages: Ash and Misty are both 13. Brock is 20, Jessie has just turned 19 and James is 18.

****

The Fic

SEASON 5 episode 9 – 'Clefairy Tales'

ACT 1

EXT. Urban street in a large city

NARRATOR

Ash and his friends are on their way to Veridian City so Ash can compete in the Pokémon League. However, even the most determined Pokémon trainer has to stop for an ice cream break!

EXT. Street Café

ASH, MISTY and BROCK are at an outdoors table. PIKACHU and TOGEPI are sitting on the table.

Everyone has a vanilla ice cream, except TOGEPI, who has nothing, and ASH who has a vanilla ice cream in one hand and a huge chocolate/strawberry combination in the other. He is trying to eat both at the same time. Pikachu's ice _might_ have raspberry syrup on it, but it is more likely Tomato Ketchup.

ASH

[Between licks] Mmm… Stopping for some ice cream was a great idea!

BROCK

Yeah, Pikachu thinks so too!

PIKACHU

Pika-pi-ii

TOGEPI

[Sounds miserable] Togi-togi-priii?

MISTY laughs

MISTY

Do you want some too, Togepi?

MISTY holds her ice cream in front of TOGEPI who takes a few licks, his face showing gastronomic rapture.

Brief CLOSE-UP on ASH, whose face is covered in ice cream. He doesn't care; he is too busy trying to eat both his ices at the same time.

ASH

You know… [Slurp] this is great… [Slurp] We should… [Slurp] Do this more often…

MISTY turns away with a disgusted expression. Watching a pig eat would probably be less traumatic.

MISTY

Ugh. Yeah, right Ash.

VOICE (O.O.S.)

Clefairy!

EVERYONE freezes and looks out into the street with an expression of surprise. A CLEFAIRY Psi-Pokémon is standing right in front of them.

MISTY

Wow! A Clefairy!

BROCK

You almost never see one in a town, and for one to come up to strangers like this is unheard of.

MISTY

[To herself] Maybe it's hungry. [Louder] I think I can capture it using my ice cream as bait!

MISTY leans forward, holding out her ice cream enticingly. She reaches behind her with her other hand, pulling out an unassigned Pokéball.

MISTY

[Enticingly] Here we go fella. A nice ice cream, just for you.

The CLEFAIRY suddenly turns and leaps away down the street, covering at least twenty feet with every jump.

MISTY

Hey! Come back!

MISTY jumps to her feet and chases after CLEFAIRY.

ASH

Misty! Wait for us!

ASH picks up TOGEPI and runs after her. BROCK stands up. PIKACHU jumps to his shoulders, and he goes after his two friends.

After the three adventurers run away, we see SOMEONE or SOMETHING moving their backpacks, which they rather naively left unattended under the table.

EPISODE NAME TITLES

ASH (v/o)

Clefairy Tales!

EXT CITY PARK

Sometime later, ASH, MISTY and BROCK are heading back to the café. MISTY has reclaimed TOGEPI and PIKACHU is riding on Ash's hat.

MISTY

I can't believe that Clefairy just disappeared like that!

BROCK

[Laughs] They might be small, Misty, but they're also tricky.

They reach the CAFÉ, and BROCK gasps in amazement.

BROCK

My backpack! I left it under the table, and now it's gone!

MISTY

Hey! My backpack is gone too!

ASH

Yeah! And mine… and… and… AND SOMEONE HAS TAKEN OUR ICE CREAMS!!! [ASH bursts into tears] And… and I never got to taste the chocolate!

MISTY gives ASH a disgusted look.

MISTY

Ash, we can buy more ice cream anytime! Our backpacks are more important.

ASH does not follow the argument. He is still on 'food' mode.

ASH

[Stupidly] Buy more? Do you think we can have peach this time?

MISTY snarls in disbelief and MALLETS ASH but good.

BROCK 

[Sharp] Cut it out you two! [More quietly] We should report this to Officer Jenny.

EXT. Police Station.

A massive crowd of about a hundred people is standing around OFFICER JENNY, who is standing at the entrance, trying to keep order. There is a BABEL of many voices.

JENNY

One at a time please, people.

COOK

Someone has stolen my pot! I just turned my back for a second and it was gone! My chicken too!

MOTHER

Someone stole my baby's favourite bottle! [Baby begins to cry] There, there.

BASEBALL PLAYER

Someone stole my lucky bat! [Cries even more hysterically than the baby] How am I going to hit any home runs now?

ASH, MISTY and BROCK arrive on the very outskirts of the melee.

ASH

Wow, there sure is a long queue! All these people have had something stolen too!

BROCK

Maybe there is some kind of crime wave or something.

MISTY

That doesn't make any sense. Who would want to steal our backpacks, someone's baseball bat, a baby's bottle and all this other stuff?

VOICE (O.O.S.)

Aliens!

ALL

Huh?

They turn to see a tall, painfully thin MAN. He is balding, but still has thick untidy black hair coming from the side of his head. He is wearing a lab coat.

JENNY

[Scornful] What do you mean 'Aliens?'

MISTY

Who are you?

Background turns to a dramatic blue-black swirl of chaotic patterns.

OSWALD

I am Doctor Oswald! I am the person who is going to help you against these invaders! The Powers That Be don't want you to know about the truth, but aliens walk amongst us RIGHT NOW! They kidnap people, and steal random items for their studies. These events are _textbook_ alien activity!

ASH

[Sotto, to MISTY] How do all these weird types keep finding us?

OSWALD

[Shrill] I am _not_ crazy!

OSWALD hands ASH a book.

OSWALD

It is all here in my new book, priced $25.99 from all quality bookstores.

OSWALD opens the book to a page of typically low-quality UFO photos, a mix of DAYLIGHT DISCS and NOCTURNAL LIGHTS.

OSWALD

The aliens come down to us in these advanced spacecraft to work their havoc amongst helpless Earthlings!

The COOK looks over ASH's shoulder.

COOK

You know… there were all those weird lights in the sky the night of the last New Moon three nights ago. [To JENNY] We had a power cut across the whole city.

JENNY

You're right. Now I think about it, these thefts started after that night. I thought it was just people spooked because of the black out…

OSWALD

[Proud] You see! I was _right_!

ASH

[Alarmed] Do you mean that the space aliens might be _real_?

MISTY

[Scornful] Don't be ridiculous Ash, everyone knows that there is no such thing!

OSWALD

Now, young lady, don't be judgmental.

OSWALD looks at our three heroes.

OSWALD

You are Pokémon Trainers, yes? 

Our heroes nod

OSWALD

Good, I will need your help if I am to track these extraterrestrial scoundrels down. Come with me, please.

OSWALD walks off.

FADE

ADVERT BREAK for toys that will either (A) break down within a week or (B) drive adults insane with their persistent electronic chatter.

ACT 2

EXT. NARROW STREET

OSWALD is walking along the street carrying some sort of sensing device. ASH, MISTY and BROCK follow close behind.

NARRATOR

Our friends are helping Doc Oswald, a mysterious UFO hunter, who says that space aliens stole their backpacks! Wow! Someone call Mulder and Scully!

MISTY

[Disgusted] I can't believe that we got roped into this.

BROCK

The alternative was hanging around with that crowd at the Police Station, Misty. At least we're moving, it will increase our chances of finding our packs.

ASH

[Enthusiastic] Yeah! And finding the Space Aliens!

MISTY

Oh please Ash. [Angry] This is the Twenty-first Century. No one believes in that 'Space Alien' nonsense any more.

BROCK

No one really believed in fire-breathing dragons in the Twentieth Century, Misty. Then, in 1999, they discovered Indigo Island and saw their first Charizard.

MISTY sighs, but accepts BROCK's point.

MISTY

But really, the chances of us finding our backpacks, let alone an _alien_, because of the Doc and his Crackerjack toy are somewhere between zilch and non-existent…

Suddenly, OSWALD's SENSOR begins to bleep wildly.

OSWALD

[Whispers] They're here! Somewhere close by!

Everyone looks around them in surprise and consternation. For some unknown reason, no one looks in the obvious direction one would look for a UFO: that is _up_.

A huge cone-shaped FLYING SAUCER, glowing with a golden light lowers itself silently to the ground in front of the foursome. MISTY says 'eep' or something equally incoherent and ducks behind ASH, who is rooted to the spot.

The SAUCER stops glowing. A massive door opens, revealing two tall, grey aliens with heart-shaped heads and big black eyes.

ALIENS

[No inflection at all] Zoop-Peek-Rah-Koop.

The ALIENS march out, grab PIKACHU and return to the SAUCER. Everyone seems paralysed with surprise.

ALIENS

Bark-Glop-Doop-Neek.

The SAUCER closes up, lights up and silently rises off the ground.

OSWALD

Hey! Come back! We have so much to ask you!

ASH

Yeah! And bring back my Pikachu while you're at it!

INT. SAUCER

PIKACHU sits in a glass container connected to some miscellaneous equipment.

FIRST ALIEN

[Laughs] 'Bark-Glop-Doop-Neek' 

SECOND ALIEN

[Laughs too] Oh, man. I can't believe that they fell for that one!

The 'ALIENS' take off their 'HEADS.' It is, of course, JESSIE and JAMES of Team Rocket.

PIKACHU reacts immediately and fires off a thundershock attack. The electronic equipment takes the charge without damage, although it lights up.

PIKACHU

Pika… CHU!

JAMES

You can shock all you like, little Pikachu. That container is non-conducting, so your attacks can't get through.

JESSIE

Yes, you could say that it makes you a 'Light-Bulbasaur!'

JESSIE and JAMES laugh hysterically at JESSIE's 'wit.'

EXT. Side of office block

A large tower crane is lifting the FLYING SAUCER into the air.

INT. Crane cabin

MEOWTH is manning (or should that be "Meowth-ing?") the controls of this particular crane.

MEOWTH

[Laugh] Oh! Meowth! I'm getting a lift outta dis!

****

[Author's Note: Sorry about the spelling. I just think this is the best way to express Meowth's outrageous New Yorker accent ;) ]

EXT. Street

MISTY points up, her expression angry.

MISTY

Look, Ash! That's no flying saucer, that crane is lifting it up.

ASH

[Firm] I see it, Misty.

ASH draws a Pokéball and tosses it into the air.

ASH

Pidgiotto! I chose you!

PIDGIOTTO materialises mid air and swoops around the building.

ASH

Pidgiotto! Use your razor wing attack to cut that crane cable!

PIDGIOTTO

Pidgiiiiiie!

PIDGIOTTO severs the cable with his first pass.

INT. SAUCER

There is a distinct 'clang' as PIDGIOTTO cuts the cable. Suddenly, everyone and everything is in free-fall. JESSIE and JAMES scream in terror.

EXT. STREET

The Saucer hits the ground with a massive CRASH and disintegrates into a pile of scrap. JESSIE and JAMES lie amidst the debris, their eyes nothing but dazed swirls. Stars spin around their heads.

JAMES

[Groggy] Look Jessie! Stars!

JESSIE

[Dazed] Yeah! [Childish tone] Maybe Meowth lifted us all the way to orbit!

ASH steps into shot, his fists clenched. PIDGIOTTO lands at his side.

ASH

[Disgusted] You guys again? [Sighs] Look, you just hand over Pikachu, and there'll be no more trouble.

JESSIE and JAMES' costumes fly through the air.

JESSIE

Did you say 'trouble?'

JAMES

Prepare to make it double!

JESSIE and JAMES, now in full uniform, stand before a massive Team Rocket emblem. A spotlight shines down on them from above.

JESSIE

To protect the world from devastation!

JAMES

To unite all peoples of our nation!

JESSIE

To expose the evils of truth and love,

JAMES

To extend our reach to the stars above!

JESSIE

Jessie!

JAMES

James!

JESSIE

Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!

JAMES

Surrender, or prepare to fight.

CLEFAIRY jumps up between them.

CLEFAIRY

Clefairy!

Team Rocket pause, surprised at this interruption. OSWALD's sensor starts bleeping frantically.

OSWALD

Amazing! According to these readings, this Clefairy is an alien!

ALL

Wa?

Suddenly a small pink balloon pushes past BROCK and faces off against CLEFAIRY.

JIGGLYPUFF

Jigglypuff!

OSWALD turns to JIGGLYPUFF. The sensor starts bleeping again.

OSWALD

The Jigglypuff is an alien, too!

MISTY

[Angry] That's crazy!

OSWALD points the sensor at MISTY. It bleeps even louder and faster.

OSWALD

According to this, you are an alien too, young lady!

MISTY snarls and smacks the sensor from OSWALD's hands.

MISTY

The only thing alien around here is the craziness racing around inside your head, buster!

The SENSOR hits the ground, spits sparks and begins to smoke in a way that seems to shout 'workshop job.'

OSWALD

My sensor! [Begins to cry and dance with rage] Do you know what you have done? I had to cut the tokens out of dozens of comic books to get that! Where will I find enough to get another one?

EVERYONE stands around watching OSWALD do his mad little dance.

JAMES

I just hate people who _always_ have to be the centre of attention.

JESSIE

Yes! Especially when they draw the attention away from us!

MEOWTH drops down between them, holding on to the crane cable.

MEOWTH

Don't just stand dere! Meowth! Grab dat Pikachu and run while everyone's watching da noid!

CLEFAIRY

Clefairy! Clefairy!

CLEFAIRY leaps down the street, carrying the non-conductive container with an unconscious PIKACHU inside.

ASH

Hey! Bring back my Pikachu!

JIGGLYPUFF

Jiggly-puff-puff!

JIGGLYPUFF runs after CLEFAIRY.

JESSIE and JAMES

Hey! _We're_ the thieves!

Team Rocket goes into hot pursuit of CLEFAIRY. The little Pokémon stops and waves a hand.

CLEFARIY

Clefairy-cle-cle!

A PSI-WALL DEFENCE appears. JESSIE, JAMES and MEOWTH plough into it and nearly flatten themselves.

MEOWTH

We just lost our window o' opportunity!

All three villains tumble limply to the ground as the defence dissipates. They are clearly out of the game for now. ASH and his friends rush past without even pausing.

CLEFAIRY continues to leap down the road, finally pulling a startling right-angle turn into a side alley. ASH, MISTY, BROCK and a panting OSWALD loose some ground, as they have to hop to get around the corner.

INT. WAREHOUSE

At the end of the alley, our heroes enter a warehouse. There is grime and dirt everywhere. There is no sign of CLEFAIRY or PIKACHU. JIGGLYPUFF is already here and is looking around.

MISTY

[Disbelieving] Well… Where did they go?

ASH

Maybe the Space Aliens got them!

MISTY shoots ASH a funny look and he responds with a grin and a wink.

JIGGLYPUFF

Jiggly! Ji-puff-jiggly!

ASH

What is it Jigglypuff?

JIGGLYPUFF points at a manhole. The cover is not properly fixed over the hole. Someone has been through here before, and there are no prizes for guessing whom.

INT. MANHOLE

The cover slides back and we can see ASH, JIGGLYPUFF and BROCK looking down.

BROCK (Echoing)

Oh wow, now that looks deep.

ASH (Echoing)

'Looks deep?' I can't even see the bottom!

INT. WAREHOUSE

Everyone is kneeling around the MANHOLE.

MISTY

Now what?

ASH

Well, I guess we follow them down there.

MISTY

[Amazed] What? Are you crazy?

JIGGLYPUFF jumps down the hole.

JIGGLYPUFF

Jiggle-eeeeeeeeee! [Quickly fades away]

ASH

Jigglypuff! Oh, heck. You only live once. Geronimooooooooooo! [Fades away]

MISTY

Ash!

MISTY jumps into the MANHOLE. After only the slightest hesitation, BROCK and OSWALD follow.

ARTY SEQUENCE – Our heroes fall down the MANHOLE, yelling all the way down.

FADE

ADVERT BREAK for yet more expensive yet strangely fragile toys. There are also adverts for foodstuffs that are guaranteed to give a child a serious dental abscess in less than two months.

ACT 3

INT. CAVE

A large pipe emerges from the cave wall and ends a few feet into the cave.

NARRATOR

While you were away, Ash and his friends have descended into the depths of the Earth to find his missing Pikachu… And maybe the truth about Space Aliens too! Here they come now.

JIGGLYPUFF rolls out of the pipe. He agilely lands on his feet and walks off. ASH, MISTY, BROCK and OSWALD slide out one-by-one "SLIDERS"-Style and land in a heap with cries of 'Oof' and 'Watch it!'

Our heroes gradually untangle themselves. MISTY looks around with a very nervous expression.

MISTY

[A little too loud] Well! Pikachu isn't here. [Nervous laugh] Let's look someplace else!

ASH

[Tired] Very funny, Misty.

EVERYONE walks forward a little way, then stops dead in amazement.

ASH

Oh… wow.

INT. LAUNCH CAVERN

A huge rocket ship rises out of the depths. It is a silvery colour. It has a cluster of six external boosters around the bottom and a long aerodynamic fairing rising from the top of the second stage. In the side of the fairing is a circular access port. 

****

[Author's Note for fellow Space-Heads: The CLEFAIRY ROCKET is based on the Russian Proton rocket used by TSUP for launching unmanned probes and components of the International Space Station.]

All around, dozens of CLEFAIRIES dance and sing while psionically attaching parts to the mighty spacecraft. It is obviously all-but complete. 

INT. CAVE

Everyone is peeking from behind a rock. OSWALD gets all excited.

OSWALD

This is it! This is why the Clefairies were stealing things! They were using them as parts to build this space ship! Ah, how they laughed when I told them aliens were at work on Earth. [Too loud] Who is laughing now, my friends? Who is laughing now?

BROCK puts his hand over OSWALD's mouth to shut him up.

ASH

[Quiet] What I don't understand is why the Clefairies took Pikachu.

BROCK

Well, Pikachu's electric attacks are far more powerful than anything you could get from any mechanical source.

OSWALD

[Nods] Yes, the Clefairies must intend to use his attacks to 'jump start' their own power system, if you take my meaning.

CUT TO the BOARDING RAMP

A CLEFAIRY is taking a still-unconscious PIKACHU aboard the rocket.

CUT TO the ROCKS

ASH rises and clenches his fist.

ASH

Well, that's my friend, not a battery. Let's get him back.

CUT TO LAUNCH CAVERN

A large display lowers down next to the ROCKET. It shows a yellow disk divided into ten sectors and a red disk divided into ten sectors. A HOOTER sounds. One yellow sector and one red sector disappear. A further red sector disappears every six seconds.

CUT TO the ROCKS

MISTY gasps in fear.

MISTY

Does that mean they've spotted us?

BROCK

No, I'd say that that is a countdown. They're getting ready to leave. I'd say we have about nine minutes left.

ASH

Right, I'm going to get Pikachu.

ASH rushes off. MISTY jumps up.

MISTY

Wait up Ash!

MISTY follows ASH. BROCK stands up.

BROCK

I'll go an inform Officer Jenny. We'll need a lot of help down here.

OSWALD

[Fearful] What about me? What do I do?

BROCK

Stay here, stay down and _stay out of sight_.

BROCK runs off back towards the outside world. OSWALD stays hidden for a moment. Then his whole demeanour changes. He is no longer nervous or in any way pathetic. He smiles confidently, checks his watch and walks casually towards the ROCKET.

INT. ROCKET

ASH and MISTY walk down the corridor. Everything is on its side. The right-hand wall (from their POV) looks like the ceiling, and doors are set into the floor. It is curious, but nothing is CLEFAIRY-sized (they are about 40-50 centimetres tall) but human-sized.

MISTY

Ash, why is everything sideways?

ASH

Well, I suppose that when the rocket is in space, our left wall is the floor. It makes things difficult now, but it is probably easier in flight. Where do you suppose they took Pikachu?

MISTY

They want to use him as a start-up charge. I'd check the engine room.

ASH stops dead, puts his hands on his hips and looks at MISTY in annoyance.

ASH

[Elaborately patient] And where is that?

MISTY

It's on the next level down and towards the back of the ship.

ASH

[Impressed, despite himself] How did you know that?

MISTY

[Mischievous] There is a map on the 'floor' under your big feet, Ashy-boy. Try to keep an eye on where you stand from now on.

ASH jumps back, looks at the map and shoots MISTY a sour look. She smirks, sticks out her tongue and walks off.

INT. CAVERN

The HOOTER is still bleating every three seconds. JESSIE, JAMES, and MEOWTH are hiding behind the very rocks our heroes were behind a few minutes ago.

JESSIE

Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

JAMES turns around.

JAMES

[Puzzled] I don't know. What do you think I'm thinking?

JESSIE

I think that you're thinking that the Boss will be ever so happy if we bring him Pikachu and a whole rocket-full of Clefairies.

JAMES

[Amazed] Jessie, that's amazing. You must be a mind reader… Or… [Puzzled] Or maybe I am…

MEOWTH finally breaks under the strain.

MEOWTH

[Shouts] We can find out which o' youse is psychic later! Let's get dose Pokémon!

INT. POWER ROOM

Everything is still sideways, of course. PIKACHU is in a glass and metal container about head height. The container is attached to the 'front' and 'rear' walls by a thick metal column. Heavy-duty cabling runs off to the 'floor' (the rear while in flight).

ASH

There he is! Pikachu! Let's get him out of there, we've got less than five minutes before blast-off!

Suddenly five Clefairies jump in between ASH and PIKACHU.

MISTY

Look out Ash!

ASH pauses nervously, then drops to one knee and addresses the CLEFAIRY in the very centre of their formation.

ASH

Please Clefairies, let my Pikachu go. It isn't about him being my best Pokémon. He's my best friend, too!

The LEAD CLEFAIRY smiles grimly and shake its head. It's normally light and playful voice is laden with menace and decision.

LEAD CLEFAIRY

Cle-fairy-y.

Suddenly, JIGGLYPUFF walks forward and squares off in front of the LEAD CLEFAIRY

JIGGLYPUFF

Jigglypuff!

LEAD CLEFAIRY

Cle-Cle-fairy!

JIGGLYPUFF

Puff!

JIGGLYPUFF charges.

CUT TO ASH and MISTY

ASH

Wow! That must be Jigglypuff's pound attack.

LEAD CLEFAIRY (O.O.S.)

Clefairy!

JIGGLYPUFF rolls back into shot.

MISTY

It looks like Clefairy has a pound attack too.

JIGGLYPUFF gets up and bounces back forward.

ASH and MISTY look slightly sick. You would too, if you saw something as cute as a JIGGLYPUFF and a CLEFAIRY going at each other tooth-and-nail. Sounds of Pokémon Battle echo through the room.

ASH

Ouch! And that is his double-slap attack!

MISTY

[Nauseous] Cute…

CUT TO the CLEAFAIRIES in front of PIKACHU'S CELL.

The LEAD CLEFAIRY slumps to the ground, his eyes dazed swirls. JIGGLYPUFF swaggers forward in such a way as suggests he is saying 'Next?' The other CLEFARIES look at each other in a way that suggests that none of them is too keen to volunteer. ASH decides to go for broke.

ASH

Well done, Jigglypuff. Let's finish this. Go Bulbasaur!

ASH releases BULBASAUR

MISTY

Staryu, help him out!

STARYU pops out of his Pokéball. He and BULBASAUR form up either side of JIGGLYPUFF.

OSWALD

That is quite enough of that.

ASH turns to see OSWALD standing behind them. One hand is in his pocket and the other is pointing a snub-nosed revolver at them.

ASH

[Sweatdrops, surprised] What… [More suspicious] The Clefairies aren't doing this on their own, are they?

MISTY

[Frowns] You have been using them. Getting them to steal stuff to build this rocket. Why?

OSWALD smiles slightly.

OSWALD

[Smug] You will see very shortly. I am really not a bad person, my young friends. Actually, I think of myself as a hero. Unfortunately, in this case my needs exceeded my means… until I was fortunate enough to purchase a Clefairy clan leader from a wandering Pokémon poacher. [Waves backward with his gun] Now call your Pokémon off and back away from the starter.

ASH

That 'starter' is my friend.

ASH gestures and BULBASAUR reluctantly withdraws to stand beside him. MISTY scowls and gestures to STARYU to back off too.

OSWALD

Don't worry young man. He will not come to any permanent harm.

ASH looks at BULBASAUR. He hooks his right index finger into a crook shape and cocks his other thumb at OSWALD. He then forms his right hand into a fist and mimes a punch. BULBASAUR nods. OSWALD does not notice. He gestures with his gun again.

OSWALD

Now, if you would be so good as to follow me to the Command Chamber, we have very little time left to prepare.

As OSWALD turns to leave, BULBASAUR reaches out with a vine whip and trips him up. 

BULBASAUR

Bulbasaur! Saur!

A second whip lashes out and knocks OSWALD's pistol from his hand. OSWALD shrieks in fury. JIGGLYPUFF races past him, evading a clumsy grab.

OSWALD

[Loud] Come back here you little pink menace! [Turns to CLEFARIES] Secure these two and take them to the Command Chamber!

The CLEFARIES jump forward. The first is struck by STARYU'S Water-Cannon Attack. In the background, we see OSWALD stagger to his feet and race out of the compartment after JIGGLYPUFF.

ASH

Bulbasaur! Razor Leaf Attack!

MISTY

Staryu, follow up with a Shuriken Attack!

The CLEFAIRIES reel back from the hail of razor leaves. A few seconds later, STARYU whirls past striking them all over the head.

INT. AIRLOCK

JESSIE, JAMES and MEOWTH enter from the outside. The look around carefully.

JESSIE

No sign of security.

Suddenly, the inner and outer airlock doors close. JAMES tries to hold the outer door open, but has to back off when it is clear he is in danger of loosing his fingers.

JESSIE

[Angry and fearful] Get this thing open!

INT. COMMAND CHAMBER

The area is like a Space Shuttle flight deck. There are five chairs, two pairs in the middle and back and a single one forward. A CLEFAIRY LEADER (with a flower on the side of its head) is sitting in the front chair, working the controls when JIGGLYPUFF enters.

CLEFAIRY LEADER

Fairy! Cle-fair-fairy!

JIGGLYPUFF

Jiggle-puff-ji!

OSWALD, breathing hard, enters. He gives JIGGLYPUFF a wide berth and climbs up a short yellow ladder to get into the front chair.

OSWALD

Don't just stand there posturing, Clefairy. Deal with that over-inflated balloon while I prepare for blast-off.

OSWALD climbs into the front chair and straps himself down. We watch him work as, behind him, the CLEFAIRY LEADER and JIGGLYPUFF fight. We hear the occasional cry of 'Clefairy!' and 'Jigglypuff!'

OSWALD looks at a monitor. We see his view of JESSIE, JAMES and MEOWTH trying to get out of the rocket.

OSWALD

[Smug] Hmm, what's this? Well, welcome aboard, my friends. The more the merrier. I hope you are as equal to the challenge ahead as those other two clearly are.

Suddenly, JIGGLYPUFF jumps onto OSWALD's chest. He pulls a lever from the control panel with a crack and a hiss of electricity. He then jumps away to a distant control console, evading another grab from OSWALD.

OSWALD

Give back that component you…

OSWALD foolishly undoes his seat harness and tries to follow JIGGLYPUFF. He falls to the 'bottom' of the room with a surprised cry and a loud thump.

JIGGLYPUFF, temporarily out of CLEFAIRY and OSWALD's range, stands for a moment. A spotlight falls on him and we see that the 'lever' is, in fact, his microphone. He raises it and begins to sing…

INT. POWER CHAMBER

STARYU fires a laser pulse, zapping a CLEFAIRY, who falls, his eyes crossed.

MISTY

[Triumphant] Well done, Staryu!

BULBASAUR grabs the last CLEFAIRY in his vine whips. He bashes the psi-Pokémon against the floor and the ceiling and finally throws him clear across the compartment.

The CLEFAIRY shakes his head and sweatdrops. He is very weak, but also clearly loyal to OSWALD. He drags himself to his feet and staggers forward to get between ASH, MISTY and PIKACHU's cell.

ASH

[Sighs] It's your call Clefairy. Solar Beam Attack, Bulbasaur.

BULBASAUR

Bulbasaur!

A solar blast zaps CLEFAIRY, who falls, his eyes a dazed swirl. ASH reverses his cap, pulls a Pokéball, and throws it at the fallen Pokémon. The ball opens and swallows CLEFAIRY up in a flash of red light. The three red LEDs on the front of the Pokéball flash for a second and then go green. The two equatorial locking arms snap closed. Ash picks up the Pokéball.

ASH

[Does his pose] Yeah! I got a Clefairy!

He gives the POKÉBALL to Misty.

ASH

A late birthday present from me… Or an early one if you like.

MISTY

[Amazed] Oh, I can't accept a Pokémon you've captured, Ash.

ASH grins.

ASH

Oh I insist. You wanted one since we first saw 'em at Mount Moon. Besides, [Winks] I've already got six Pokémon with me.

MISTY sticks out her tongue when she hears ASH qualify his 'gift.'

MISTY

Okay, I accept Ash. But don't think that this lets you off from replacing my bike!

ASH sweatdrops and looks away. He recalls BULBASAUR. MISTY gives him a funny look, puts CLEFAIRY'S POKÉBALL, onto her bandoleer and recalls STARYU.

ASH

[Businesslike] Now, we have to figure how to get Pikachu out of that container.

Then a sweet song using just the word 'Jigglypuff' echoes through the rocket, coming from every speaker.

MISTY

What's that? Oh no… Jigglypuff's song…

ASH

[Sweatdrops, his eyes closing] A song I always tire of hearing… uh…

ASH, MISTY and TOGEPI are all asleep in less than a second.

INT. AIRLOCK

JESSIE, JAMES and MEOWTH are out for the count, too.

INT. CONTROL CHAMBER

JIGGLYPUFF stops singing and looks around in annoyance when he realises that OSWALD and the CLEFARIY LEADER are both asleep. He jumps down from the control cabinet where he has been performing.

We watch JIGGLYPUFF exit in a huff. OSWALD and the CLEFAIRY leader have some very unflattering doodles all over their faces.

INT. LAUNCH CAVERN

Close up on the countdown timer. No more yellow sectors are visible. As we watch, the last two red sectors vanish, then both dials flash a brilliant white.

INT. POWER ROOM

CLOSE UP on PIKACHU'S CELL. A small door opens at the top. A MALLET swings down and bops PIKACHU on the nose. PIKACHU wakes up and reacts in typical style.

PIKACHU

[Dazed] Pika… [Angry] Pika… CHUUUUU!

A massive THUNDERSHOCK ATTACK flashes out. The energy is caught by the equipment in the cell and drawn away.

ARTY SEQUENCE – The power spreads through the ROCKET's circuits, causing them to light up.

INT. LAUNCH CAVERN

The wrap-around engines fire.

EXT. POLICE STATION

BROCK is talking to a sceptical OFFICER JENNY.

JENNY

You seriously expect me to believe that there is a group of Clefairies behind this rash of thefts? That they are building a space rocket from all the junk they've stolen? You must be joking!

BROCK

[Desperate] But it's all true, Jenny. You've got to believe me!

Suddenly there is a rumble and the street opens up. There is a long pause and suddenly, with a deafening roar, the CLEFAIRY ROCKET rises slowly, majestically out of the ground. The CROWD fall back from the rising spacecraft, which probably saves them from being charbroiled by the engine exhausts.

The ROCKET clears the city's tallest buildings and continues to rise away into the sky, going faster and faster. CLOSE UP on BROCK, watching the rocket. He knows what is happening, somehow.

BROCK

[Quiet] Ash… Misty… Oh no…

As we watch, the wrap-around boosters separate by opposing pairs. The core engines continue to burn brightly, driving the ROCKET higher and higher into the sky.

INT. POWER ROOM

Everything is now the right way up. PIKACHU, in his now vertical CELL is still trying to thundershock his way loose. ASH, MISTY and TOGEPI are on the back wall. MISTY is on top of ASH and TOGEPI away to one side. The sudden pressure of blast-off has woken them from their hypnotic trance-sleep.

ASH

[Gasps] Waaa… Misty… Get off… of… me… Can't… breathe… [Gasps again, desperate] Please!

MISTY

[Groan] Ash… Can't… Too heavy… I can't… move!

ASH and MISTY are sweatdropping. Ash is very red and is clearly in real trouble.

ASH

[Gasp] Together. I push… you… push…

ASH gasps again and puts his arms against MISTY's shoulders. She grunts and nods in comprehension. She puts her hands against ASH's shoulders. Both friends push at once. MISTY manages to roll off and bangs against the back wall with a groan of pain. ASH tries to suck in a deep breath with only a little success.

INT. AIRLOCK

JESSIE, JAMES and MEOWTH are against the back wall. They are all groaning and gasping in pain and fear.

INT. CONTROL CHAMBER

OSWALD is uncomfortably situated against some heavy piping. He is loosing consciousness as the G-Forces makes it progressively harder to breathe in his non-optimum position.

OSWALD

[Gasping] I built this… to… send in… peace. The… The end… now… Unless we five… can… stop… it…

EXT. ON THE WAY TO ORBIT

We are high above the Earth now. We can see the curve of the horizon and the sky is black and sprinkled with stars.

The ROCKET's first stage engines shut down, their fuel exhausted. There is a bang and the first stage separates.

INT. POWER ROOM

The sudden cessation of thrust causes ASH and MISTY to rise off of the back wall due to inertia.

ASH and MISTY

Waaaa!

EXT. ON THE WAY TO ORBIT

The second stage engine fires.

INT. POWER ROOM

ASH and MISTY are slammed back against the wall with a loud bang.

ASH

Argh!

MISTY

Aiee!

Both are knocked unconscious by the impact.

EXT. ON THE WAY TO ORBIT

The aerodynamic fairing splits into four leaves that fall away to the rear. The spaceSHIP inside looks somewhat like a larger version of the EMERGENCY CREW RETURN VEHICLE of the sort used by the INTERNATIONAL SPACE STATION. Behind it are six rows of three fuel tanks arranged in a triangular rack and a large trio of main engines and another trio of secondary engines at the very back.

[**Another AUTHOR'S NOTE: For anyone who needs a better reference, think of the spaceship _Messiah_ from the movie "DEEP IMPACT."]**

With a mighty roar, the ROCKET shoots past us continues to climb away, its engine exhaust glowing a bright yellow-white.

EXT. POLICE STATION

Everyone is continuing to gaze into the sky with a sense of deep shock. 

Several items have fallen from the ROCKET onto the pavement. Several people recognise their property and gleefully reclaim it, preferring to deal with such mundane matters than the amazing sight they have just witnessed.

MOTHER

Look! My Baby's bottle!

COOK

My pot! Now I can cook my chicken!

BASEBALL PLAYER

My lucky bat! Great! Now I can go hit some homers!

JENNY puts her hand on BROCK's shoulder in sympathy. He is crying slightly.

BROCK

[Quiet] What about my friends?

EXT. ORBIT

The ROCKET moves towards us. The Second Stage burns out. The SPACESHIP separates and moves forward on three powerful secondary engines at the end of each row of fuel tanks. The burnt-out second stage drifts past a few seconds later with a hollow roar of displaced air.

[**Author's Note: I know! I know! There is no sound in space, but this is only a cartoon for Pete's sake. Give me a break here!]**

INT. POWER ROOM

MISTY lies there, her face crumpled with pain and surprise. Suddenly TOGEPI drifts across our field of view. He unfolds and looks around him in some surprise.

TOGEPI

Toge-priii?

PIKACHU

Pika-CHUUUUUU!

One last thundershock blows the CELL apart. A very surprised PIKACHU drifts out and across the compartment.

MISTY drifts upwards too. She opens her eyes and looks around her in childlike amazement.

MISTY

[Quiet] Am I dead?

ASH

[Groan] I doubt it. Heaven is a mad scientist's space rocket? Besides, I can see and hear you and I hurt too much to be dead.

MISTY tries to turn around to face ASH, but goes into a long, drawn-out pirouette. She is sweatdropping when she finally stops herself by grabbing the ruins of PIKACHU'S CELL.

MISTY

Well, maybe we're both… ghosts.

ASH

I'm a ghost with a headache? No, until I see my own dead body, I'm going to assume we're alive, Misty-girl.

MISTY nods with some relief. ASH grabs one of a series of yellow-painted handrails that ring the compartment and hauls himself towards the door. MISTY takes a moment to grab TOGEPI before following. PIKACHU bounces agilely off of several walls before directing himself towards the door. Everything is in a spooky slow motion.

PIKACHU

[Excited] Pika-pi-pi-chu-pi!

ASH

[Slight laugh] Yeah, it is fun, isn't it?

MISTY

Well if we're not dead, where are we, and what is happening?

ASH

[Grim] Can't you guess?

INT. AIRLOCK

MEOWTH is floating in the middle of the compartment. He is slowly regaining consciousness.

MEOWTH

[Groans] Oh, did I go to an all-you-can-eat Catnip Dinner?

MEOWTH looks around and notices he is floating.

MEOWTH

[Panics] Meowth! Jessie, James! Help me willya?

JESSIE and JAMES are startled awake. Their sudden movements send them both bouncing around the small compartment like a game of 3D pinball.

JESSIE

[Screams] James! Do something!

JAMES

[Upside-down relative to JESSIE] Do something yourself… I feel sick…

ALL THREE get control of their motions after a few experiments. There is a window in the outer airlock door. They gather around. We see them looking through from the outside.

JESSIE

[Shrill] Oh… no!

JAMES

[Nauseous] Who has taken the ground away? I need my ground!

MEOWTH

[Horrified] Me-owth!

INT. CORRIDOR

ASH, MISTY and PIKACHU drift down the corridor. To the left are a series of windows. ASH stops and gawks at the amazing sight before him.

ASH

[Awed] Oh boy, look at that. It is as beautiful as they say in the books…

MISTY stops and stares at the sight that has stopped ASH in his tracks. She screams in a slightly hoarse voice and tries to back away. ASH grabs her before she can tumble in reaction and hurt herself.

MISTY

[Choking on another scream, points at the WINDOW] Is that what I think it is?

ASH nods dumbly.

ASH

[Awed] Yeah. Yeah it is. [Smiles, amazed] Welcome to the Final Frontier, Misty.

Our POV swings around so that we are looking out of the window too. The EARTH drifts serenely below them, the scene drifting towards sunset.

NARRATOR

Well there's a situation for you. Ash, Misty and Team Rocket are stuck in a mad scientist's rocket hundreds of miles above the Earth. How will they get down? *Will* they get down? What could happen next? And exactly what is Oswald's plan? Well, you'll have to come back next time and find out!

TITLES: TO BE CONTINUED!

END CREDITS

****

Season 5, Episode 10a 'Pokémon in Space, Part I'

ACT 1

EXT. STREET NEAR A POLICE STATION

BROCK is sitting on the kerb, reading a newspaper. He seems depressed. We zoom in and see the headlines on the newspaper. "Explosion Behind Moon!" "Astronomers Baffled" and, smaller "Two League Trainers Still Missing."

NARRATOR

Well, things have been tough for poor Brock this last week. He and his friends Ash and Misty were on their way to Veridian City so Ash could compete in this year's Pokémon League. Then they ran into a mad scientist named Oswald, who was building his own home-made rocket with the help of a band of Clefairies. Unfortunately, Ash and Misty were onboard when it took off! Brock hasn't seen them since, and he's worried about them.

OFFICER JENNY walks out of the POLICE STATION and sits down next to BROCK.

BROCK

[Quiet, smiles slightly] Hi, Jenny.

JENNY manages a small smile of her own.

JENNY

Why are you still here, Brock?

BROCK gives her a surprised look.

BROCK

I can't leave until my friends come back.

JENNY sighs and puts a hand on BROCK's shoulder. Once he would have gone quite mad at such close contact, but he is preoccupied today.

JENNY

Brock, it's been a week since the Clefairies' rocket took off with Ash and Misty onboard. There has been no sign of them since. Face it friend… They're not coming back. You should get out of here and get on with your life. They would have wanted that.

BROCK

[Angry] I can't just abandon my friends!

JENNY jerks backward and sweatdrops at his vehemence.

JENNY

But Brock, you've got to look at this rationally. This isn't just a normal missing persons' case. The chances of us finding them…

BROCK

And they are not ordinary missing people, Jenny. [Laughs] If you knew them as well as I do, you wouldn't give up either.

JENNY seems puzzled at BROCK's certainty. She smiles and shakes her head.

JENNY

You're quite the determined one, Mr. Slate. You're loyal and loving to the end. [Warm smile] I wish I had a few more friends like you.

The two lean towards each other in fascination. It is just possible that they are about to kiss when a loud double boom echoes through the city. A gust of wind blows JENNY's cap from her head.

JENNY

What the…?

BROCK

[Pointing up] Look!

HIGH ABOVE, a bulky triangular aircraft with stubby, nearly vertical rudders extending from the rear two points of the triangle is flying overhead. As we watch, the aircraft suddenly performs a sudden right turn.

****

[Technical Note: Yes you space-heads, that is a Lifting Body you see. I based it on the International Space Station's Emergency Crew Return Vehicle.]

JENNY

What is that? A Flying Saucer?

BROCK

I don't know… Hey! Watch out! [Winces in sympathy]

The AIRCRAFT hits an antenna on a tall building, knocking it down. It curves tightly to the left and barely dodges a large building. It straightens up and clips the corner off of another building, sending rubble crashing into the streets.

BROCK

That guy is out of control!

The AIRCRAFT goes into a near nose-dive and only pulls up at the last minute, taking the roof off a small building. Whoever in the cockpit is either drunk or does not know how to fly.

The landing gear finally comes down. The aircraft is now very close to where BROCK and JENNY stand, transfixed. At the end of the road, the pilot tries one last tight turn and clips a building with his starboard rudder. The impact tears half of the manoeuvring surface off and the Aircraft begins to tumble. It drops heavily, leaning to the right. The right main landing gear collapses. The aircraft 'bounces' up a few feet, then crashed down again. The remaining two Landing Gear legs collapse. It belly flops and begins to scrape along the road, tearing up tarmac and raising a storm of sparks.

CUT TO BROCK and JENNY's reaction.

The AIRCRAFT continues to scrape down the road towards the two. It begins to slowly swerve around to the left.

CUT TO the POLICE STATION

JENNY snaps her mouth shut as she realises the AIRCRAFT is coming right at her.

JENNY

Brock, get out of here!

JENNY pushes BROCK away and begins to run herself. The AIRCRAFT scrapes to a halt just a few metres away from the door to the POLICE STATION.

There is a long silence. We can see a little through the high-placed cockpit windows, mostly the occasional spark from exploding control panels and smoke floating around.

Although it is scorched and battered, we can see the AIRCRAFT is painted like a Space Shuttle. It has the name "Explorer" painted just behind the cockpit.

BROCK carefully approaches

BROCK

[Amazed] Well, that is something you don't see every day!

JENNY

[Firm] Be careful, Brock. There could be a fuel leak. Wait until the fire and rescue crews arrive.

BROCK

[Equally firm] There are people in there, Jenny. As a Trainer, I can't just leave them to cook because of a risk to me.

Suddenly, a circular hatch pops open, making BROCK jump back. Smoke rises from the doorway. There is a hiss of steam. Inside the AIRCRAFT, drifting smoke obscures everything. The occasional explosion of sparks illuminates the interior, but not enough to show any details.

SOMETHING is walking towards the hatchway. BROCK steps back, a little nervous.

The figure steps out into the sunlight. It is ASH; he is carrying an unconscious MISTY. NOTE: Neither are wearing their normal clothes, instead they are wearing powder-blue jump suits with black boots. Ash is still wearing his 'lucky cap.' Both of them have seen better days, their clothing is tattered and burnt. They have various bumps and scrapes and MISTY is unusually pale. PIKACHU, who seems very weak, is draped over ASH's shoulder. TOGEPI is folded up into an egg and is resting on MISTY's abdomen.

Behind ASH, JESSIE is helping a battered and groggy JAMES get off of the AIRCRAFT. JAMES has a massive black eye and does not seem to know where he is. Both are also wearing powder-blue jump-suits. MEOWTH staggers out, also worse for wear.

BROCK leaps forward to his friends. He grabs MISTY from ASH's arms, just before ASH collapses to his knees.

Behind ASH, JESSIE lets go of JAMES and falls to her knees. She bows down and kisses the ground.

JESSIE

[Exhausted] Home at last!

JAMES staggers for a moment.

JAMES

[Delirious] That's right Jenny, and we'll have more hits after the news and travel on the hour with Paul.

He falls over on his side, his eyes in the swirly anime way to signify unconsciousness. MEOWTH falls over onto his back and lies, spread-eagled and unconscious. JESSIE falls onto her side, wearing a silly smile.

BROCK

Ash! Thank God! What has happened to you? Where have you been?

ASH takes a few seconds to focus on BROCK. He smiles and tries to pat him on the shoulder, but misses by a good foot.

ASH

[Exhausted] You don't want to know, Brock-o… You don't want to know.

ASH keels over too, leaving a startled BROCK holding MISTY and staring at all the other casualties. 

Our NEW POV is down on the tableaux from above and zooming out, while rotating around, giving it a dreamlike quality.

JENNY

[Into radio] I need rescue and trauma crews for humans and Pokémon at the fifth street precinct immediately!

BROCK

[Startled and shocked] Ash?

EPISODE TITLES

JESSIE (v/o)

Pokémon in Space!

INT. HOSPITAL WARD

MISTY, ASH, JESSIE and JAMES are all in the same ward. MISTY has the most things plugged into her and JESSIE has the least. MISTY and JAMES are still unconscious. ASH is awake and JESSIE is actually up and about. She is wearing a rather unflattering hospital gown and is standing at JAMES' side with a determined expression on her face.

BROCK enters, with PIKACHU in his arms and MEOWTH walking besides him.

BROCK

Hi, guys. You will be glad to know that Nurse Joy has rejuvenated all of your Pokémon.

ASH smiles weakly.

ASH

That's good news. Hi, Pikachu.

PIKACHU

Pika-pi-chu-pi-ka!

PIKACHU jumps from BROCK's arms and lands on ASH's chest making him go grunt in discomfort. PIKACHU runs up to ASH and hugs his face. ASH laughs and hugs him back.

MEOWTH makes a more stately progress to JESSIE. He leaps up onto JAMES' bed and strokes her hand with his head, purring loudly. There is just a hint of a smile on JESSIE's face.

JESSIE

Hello, Meowth. I'm glad to see you are better.

MEOWTH

[Worried] James still out o' it?

JESSIE

[Laughs] He's actually only asleep.

MEOWTH climbs onto JAMES' chest and looks into his face.

MEOWTH

[Very loud] Wakey-wakey, Jamie boy!

JAMES

Uh?

JAMES jerks upright too quickly and spills MEOWTH onto the floor. Every conscious character in the ward is laughing, except MEOWTH and the ever-innocent JAMES, who does not know what is going on.

ASH is still hugging PIKACHU.

ASH

How did you get them in here?

BROCK

[Smug] One of the porters owes me, or more accurately owes Geodude. It isn't as hard as you think.

BROCK makes room and hitches a hip up onto ASH's bed.

BROCK

[Worried] How's Misty?

ASH

[Shrugs] Well, the doctors say that they've fixed her ribs and stopped the bleeding. It is just a matter of waiting for her to wake up now. [Frowns] It can't be too soon for me.

BROCK

[Grins] Missing her, Ash? I always knew you two had a 'thing.'

ASH

[Stutters & sweatdrops for a moment, blushes bright red] What? You… you are crazy… delusional… There is nothing…

BROCK

[Laughs] Yeah, right.

BROCK looks more serious as he looks around.

BROCK

Look Ash, I'm delaying Officer Jenny as much as I can, but she is going to want to question all four of you before too long.

JESSIE

James is almost ready to leave, Brock. If you can get us one more day, we'll be gone and Jenny can interview Ash and Misty all she likes without having the opportunity to arrest us.

JAMES

[Serious] You should leave now, Jess. No sense in both of us risking capture.

JESSIE

[Gentle] Don't be silly, James. I'm not leaving you for the police after everything we've been through in the last week.

MEOWTH looks at JESSIE's tender expression with some surprise. BROCK clears his throat and turns back to ASH.

BROCK

Actually, I was meaning to ask you again. What happened that week you spent in space?

ASH draws in a breath and shoots JESSIE a worried look. After a moment of internal debate, he looks at BROCK.

ASH

It is all still awfully confused, Brock. I don't remember all of it, but I can tell you what I can remember.

FADE

ADVERT BREAK for childrens' foods with the same nutritional content as Styrofoam. Other adverts for toys that _seem_ wonderful until you actually have one, and then realise that it is just a plastic box with wheels.

ACT 2

INT. HOSPITAL WARD

NARRATOR

Hey! Sit down already! Ash is about to tell us the story of what happened in space!

ASH is sitting up with PIKACHU on his pillow. BROCK is listening to him with fierce concentration. The picture goes swirly as we enter FLASHBACK MODE.

ASH

You must have seen the rocket blast off. [Laughs] Everyone this side of the Black Rock River probably saw it. It was a nasty flight, Brock. Misty and me were both knocked out about halfway through. When we came to, we were in orbit.

INT. EXPLORER SPACECRAFT, PORTSIDE MAIN CORRIDOR

ASH, PIKACHU and MISTY are hovering beside a big WINDOW, watching the Earth rotate below them.

MISTY

[Near-hysterical] Are you telling me that we are in _space_?

ASH

[Excited] Unless this is a really realistic tri-D simulator, yeah I guess that's the shape of it!

PIKACHU

[Excited] Pika-pi-ka-chu-pi-ka!

TOGEPI

[Happy] Toge-priii-priii-ge-priii!

MISTY laughs hollowly.

MISTY

Togepi says that he enjoys floating like this.

ASH laughs too. He looks around and sobers up.

ASH

We'd better find Oswald. If we want to get down, he is the man to see.

INT. MID-DECK LIVING AREA

The inner airlock door opens. JESSIE sticks her head out and looks around carefully.

JESSIE

All deserted here.

JESSIE floats out with some effort on her part. JAMES is pulling himself from handhold to handhold. JAMES seems grim and his face is a little more pale than usual. MEOWTH floats, not liking the experience.

MEOWTH

[Nauseous] Aw… Meowth! I'm just not cut out for dis space stuff!

JAMES

You think you've got problems? I've lost my breakfast _and_ my lunch and there is not a bit of food in sight.

JESSIE

[Really angry] Stop whining you impossible idiot.

JESSIE pulls out a fan and whacks JAMES around the ear. The reaction force from her attacks sends her tumbling across the compartment and into the BIOLOGICAL WASTE CONTROL SYSTEM (Space-Toilet).

JAMES laughs when he sees her struggling against the reaction to her movements. He winks at MEOWTH.

JAMES

Vengeance is mine! So swears the Rocket!

JAMES leaps agilely across the compartment and tackles JESSIE, tiggling her in various weak spots. JESSIE shrieks, then begins to struggle, screaming with laughter.

JAMES

[Laughing] This is for all those times you've laid that fan across my head, Jessica!

JESSIE

James! [Giggle] Stop it! You crazy idiot! [Giggle] Everyone on the ship will know where we are! [Giggles uncontrollably]

INT. MID-DECK/AFT COMPARTMENT ACCESS TUNNEL

ASH opens the heavy pressure door and drifts into the LIVING AREA. Much to his surprise, there are JESSIE and JAMES tiggling each other and MEOWTH hovering in mind-air, much amused. ASH and MISTY stop and gawk at the sight.

MEOWTH turns and sees them.

MEOWTH

Meowth! It's da twoips!

JESSIE and JAMES untangle themselves and try to get 'professional.' They draw Pokéballs and turn to face ASH and MISTY.

JESSIE

Prepare for trouble!

JAMES

And make it double!

JESSIE

To protect the world from devastation!

JAMES

To unite all peoples of our nation!

JESSIE

To expose the evils of…

ASH

[Shouts] Hold it! Hold it!

JESSIE and JAMES stop their recitation and look at each other stupidly.

JAMES

What do you mean 'hold it?' We just can't stop mid-motto!

ASH rubs the bridge of his nose in a tired way.

ASH

James, we are in space. If we start letting loose with attacks now, we will probably breach the hull. If that happens… well I don't think Team Rocket teaches its' field agents how to breathe in hard vacuum.

JESSIE and JAMES look at each other in surprise. Realisation dawns.

JESSIE

[Sobered up] Oh.

ASH keeps staring until JESSIE and JAMES put away their Pokéballs and then relax.

ASH

[Firm] Now unless either of you has something hidden away that can help, I suggest we drop our little arguments and try to find a way to get back home!

OSWALD sticks his head out of the COCKPIT ACCESS HATCH

OSWALD

Ah. Now you've settled your nerves, would you be so kind as to join me in the Command Chamber?

JAMES

[Surprised] The Nerd? What is he doing here?

ASH

[Smiles] Where else should he be? It is _his _spaceship, after all.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

After a few misjudgements, the four trainers and three Pokémon make it up the tunnel into the Control Chamber

It looks even more Space Shuttle-like now it is in its environment. The CLEFAIRY LEADER is hanging by a monitor, writing readings down on a cute Clefairy-sized notepad. OSWALD floats forward to hover beside the pilot's chair.

OSWALD

Er… Well, I suppose I should start by apologising for kidnapping you all, I suppose.

JESSIE looks at her fingernails in disdain.

JESSIE

[Bored] Apology accepted. Now: land this thing, then hand it and all your Pokémon over to Team Rocket and I think we can forget the whole matter.

OSWALD actually laughs.

OSWALD

My dear young woman, you have absolutely no idea how perilous your situation is. Believe me that you are in no position whatsoever to make demands.

JESSIE and JAMES exchange nervous looks. MISTY turns around from where she has been staring out of the portside windows at the Earth.

MISTY

[Angry] You're not helping, you crazy hag!

JESSIE

[Facefaults, maybe her canine teeth get a little longer] I don't see you making any suggestions, you scrawny trollop!

MISTY

[Facefaults] Why you…

ASH floats between them.

ASH

[Shouts, maybe his head is a little bigger than usual] Cut it out the pair of you, or I'll have Pikachu shock you both!

PIKACHU

[Angry, nods] Pikachu!

OSWALD adjusts his bow tie nervously.

OSWALD

Oh dear. Perhaps I should have made sure you were on the same side…

MEOWTH

Just tell us what dis is all about, Noid!

OSWALD adjusts his clothing a little more.

OSWALD

Oh… Yes. I won't bore you with the details because… Well, because they are boring. Suffice it to say that the recent spate of large meteorite showers and power blackouts around the world are not coincidental or happenstance. I have excellent proof that this is the work of a malevolent Alien force that is bent on the destruction of our entire world.

EVERYONE looks at each other. MISTY smirks. JAMES giggles behind his hand.

MISTY

[Patronising] So, you want to go off and fight the invading little green men from Mars?

OSWALD

Oh no, that isn't it at all.

EVERYONE exchanges surprised looks.

OSWALD

They aren't invading, my dear. They want to blow up our planet. Nothing personal, I suspect. I think that they just don't like other intelligent life forms very much. Oh, and they aren't from Mars. I strongly suspect they may not even come from our universe… [Quiet and thoughtful] And I'm not really sure that they are green either…

OSWALD looks out the front windows to the rising Moon.

OSWALD

They are hiding behind the Moon right now. I originally designed this ship, the _Explorer_, to act as an emissary of peace, but since the destruction of our lunar surveyor probes, I understand that our… er… visitors are not friendly. I lured you to the _Explorer _because I know that Pokémon Trainers are amongst the fiercest and deadliest fighters on Earth. We are going to confront them on their home ground and defeat them.

ASH gapes

ASH

[Amazed] You are serious!

OSWALD turns to look at him.

OSWALD

[Firm] Oh yes, my young friend. Deadly serious. If we cannot stop them, here and now, then our entire civilisation, our entire world faces a swift and fiery destruction.

Scene goes swirly, FLASHBACK ENDS.

BROCK sits by ASH's bed, flabbergasted. He gapes for a moment before speaking.

BROCK

O… kay. Right, Ash. This isn't one of your 'hilarious' little practical jokes is it?

ASH

[Serious] It's true, Brock. He though that Earth was in danger, so he built himself a rocket and kidnapped us to help him fight.

BRIEF FLASHBACK

EXT. EARTH ORBIT

The _Explorer _breaks orbit, its main engines flaring blue-white.

ASH (v/o)

Oswald admitted that it sounded crazy. He told us that the _Explorer_ was programmed to only follow his commands, and that he was determined to check out his hunch. [Laughs] The way we figured it, he was nuts, but he knew his stuff. [Grim] It was a choice of trying to seize control of the ship and maybe getting killed, or indulging him in his little fantasy. We decided to indulge him. I mean, hey? What harm could there be in that?

INT. FLIGHT DECK

Everyone is strapped down in a seat, ASH & MISTY one side, JESSIE & JAMES the other and OSWALD in the middle. EVERYONE is sweatdropping as the ship accelerates.

ASH (v/o)

[Wry] Besides we were all a little taken with the idea of seeing the Moon from close up.

EXT. SPACE

The _Explorer_ races past into the distance, heading for the Moon. It's engines shut down.

FLASHBACK ENDS

ASH is stroking PIKACHU. He shrugs.

ASH

And that is all there is to say Brock. Oh, except that I wish Tracey or Todd had been there to record the sights. We saw some awe-inspiring stuff. After we broke orbit… well I forget.

BROCK remains silent for a while, and then he gets up and pats ASH on the shoulder.

BROCK

[Smiles ruefully] You do have a knack for finding trouble, don't you Ash?

ASH laughs and shoots BROCK a victory sign with a wink.

ASH

That's my talent alright!

BROCK

Well, I guess I'd better go tell Officer Jenny this. Some details in her report might make her less… eager to start questioning you and give Team Rocket a chance to vacate. [Continues in a sotto voice] Though why Ash should care, I'll never know.

BROCK turns to leave. He turns back to ASH for a moment.

BROCK

[Grim] Just lie there, kid, and get strong again.

ASH

[Calls out] Thanks, buddy.

ASH leans back, still stroking PIKACHU, and relaxes.

FADE

ADVERT BREAK for several rip-off merchandising toys from successful films and other good of questionable merit, all of which have the trademark of a rich franchise for no clearly apparent reason.

ACT 3

INT. HOSPITAL WARD

NARRATOR

Well, Ash and his friends (and enemies too) are all back on Earth. However, it seems like there are a few secrets they aren't willing to share yet. I wonder what _really_ happened up there?

The lights are all dim. It is obviously night the wards. ASH is lying in his bed, watching MISTY with a worried expression. JESSIE is standing by JAMES, who is stretching his face to test the dressings on his healing cheekbone.

JESSIE

I really never guessed how much Misty means to Ash. Look at the way he watches her.

JAMES turns to look.

JAMES

I guess, eventually, any close team will get like that… Like us…

JESSIE draws in a breath to interrupt, but JAMES runs right over her.

JAMES

No, don't say anything JESSIE. I am glad to have your friendship, [mischievous] even if you have trouble admitting it sometimes. I would like to say that I'm sorry, though, for all the trouble I caused on the way to the Moon.

JESSIE

[Reassuring] It wasn't your fault, James, it could have happened to any of us…

Everything goes SWIRLY. It's FLASHBACK MODE!

INT. EXPLORER MID DECK/LIVING AREA

JESSIE is hovering in front of a locker. She has switched her highly impractical Team Rocket uniform for a powder-blue astronaut's jump suit with black boots. She twists her upper body one way and then another and grimaces.

JESSIE

This baggy thing does _nothing_ for my figure. [Sighs] But Oswald was right about miniskirts in zero gravity!

JESSIE attaches her belt (we can see ARBOK and LIKATUNG's Pokéballs on the back). She looks in the locker again and sorts through some neatly packed items.

JESSIE

I can't believe the amount of stuff that Nerd's pet Clefairies stole! I though James and me were thieves, but he must have cleared out our balloon to get all of our equipment here! He even stole the three Twerps' backpacks. He must have hoped to bring them all along…

Suddenly, there is a shout from above.

OSWALD (O.O.S.)

Oops! No… No James, don't touch those… Stop him someone!

MEOWTH (O.O.S.)

Meowth! Cut dat out!

CLEFAIRY LEADER (O.O.S.)

Cle! Cle!

JAMES (O.O.S.)

[Whine] But they are _my_ toys! I want to play with them!

JESSIE looks surprised. She grimaces and agilely dives 'up' through the hatch into the FLIGHT DECK.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

JAMES is struggling to get at a control panel. He is wearing a frantic, almost drunken expression. He is very disoriented and is struggling to get at the controls, weeping like a baby. 

The CLEFAIRY LEADER is hanging onto his neck, thumping him ineffectually on the back of the head, and MEOWTH is standing on the panel, with his hands on JAMES' chest, trying to hold him back. OSWALD is hovering at the rear stations.

OSWALD

Ah, Jessie. Er, could you help us, my dear? James seems determined to vent our atmosphere into space.

JESSIE sighs in disbelief and pulls a Pokéball. She tosses it forward and ARBOK emerges. ARBOK just about fits into the compartment.

JESSIE

Arbok, dear, would you be so kind as to bind James for me?

ARBOK

Charrr-bok!

ARBOK coils the end of her tail around the top rung of the ladder and coils her long body around JAMES, gently pulling him away from the controls.

JESSIE

[Worried] What is wrong with him?

OSWALD

Maybe it's space dementia.

MEOWTH

'Dementia?' Sound's like James!

JESSIE

Quiet, Meowth. What exactly is 'space dementia?'

OSWALD

Er… Well, remember that our bodies are adapted for gravity, including pumping blood all the way up to the brain. In free-fall, there is no more gravity to fight against, so sometimes you get too much blood in the head. It can make you a little… er… light-headed, or even a little silly or careless.

JESSIE shoots MEOWTH a significant look.

JESSIE

And James is close to that state in normal conditions!

MEOWTH nods sadly. 

JAMES is now floating in a lotus position in front of ARBOK. He has pulled out VICTREEBELL and KOFFING's Pokéballs and is playing some kind of game with them, knocking them together and giggling.

JESSIE

Is this permanent?

OSWALD

Oh no, he should adapt in a few hours.

JESSIE

That's good news. [Cocks her thumb at JAMES] Meowth, Charm Trance Attack.

MEOWTH floats over to JAMES.

MEOWTH

Okay, James. You just take a good look at my charm!

MEOWTH's charm flashes brightly for a second. JAMES' eyes roll up and he falls asleep, an innocent baby smile on his face.

JESSIE

[Exasperated] One of these days, the Boss will assign me an adult as a partner. Meowth, you and Arbok tie him down in his bunk will you?

JESSIE watches the strange cavalcade depart. As they pass her, JESSIE reaches out and touches JAMES' face.

JESSIE

[Quiet] Get well soon, my Prince Charming.

She shakes her head sadly, then floats over to the rear stations and looks through the aft windows into the PAYLOAD BAY.

JESSIE'S POV:

The PAYLOAD BAY is mostly empty except for some boxes of cargo at the far end and some MMU Rocket Packs strapped to the starboard bulkhead. 

ASH and MISTY, now in their own jump-suits (ASH is still wearing his cap), are practising free-fall Pokémon fighting. PIKACHU and CLEFAIRY are dodging across the bay, shooting the occasional attack at each other. BULBASAUR, STARYU, TOGEPI both SQURITLES and PIGIOTTO are hovering to one side, watching the action. Seemingly forgotten, PSYDUCK is slowly drifting around the bay. He is holding his head, his eyes crossed with pain.

JESSIE smiles.

JESSIE

Now there is a good idea. I think I'll join them.

JAMES (v/o)

Did you _really _say that about me?

Scene goes swirly. FLASHBACK ENDS

JESSIE blushes as JAMES stares at her with a sly grin.

JESSIE

[Quiet] Well, I _was _worried about you…

JAMES

[Chuckling] Well you weren't far wrong. [Touches JESSIE's cheek] You know I could never take offence at anything you say or do.

JESSIE's blush gets worse and she sweatdrops. JAMES smiles, and turns over in his bed to sleep. JESSIE retreats as fast as she can. As she climbs back into her bed, she notices ASH is watching her.

ASH

[Sly] So what's the deal between you two anyway?

JESSIE

[Angry] None of your business, twerp!

ASH isn't offended. He laughs gently.

ASH

Well just so you know, Jessie, that the answer is obvious to anyone who spends any time with you.

JESSIE

[Sighs] Yes, I know, but Team Rocket forbids… er… liaisons between partners. [Sly] Anyway, I could well ask what the deal is between you and Misty.

ASH shakes his head.

ASH

Now that _is_ complicated. When we first started travelling together, she told me that she wanted me to replace her bike. Pikachu fried it while fighting a flock of wild Spearows you see. But I don't know. I could easily send her the money by instalments while she stayed at home! Why follow me around?

JESSIE

[Laughs] The answer is as obvious as James and I.

ASH

[Rueful] Is it? I know how I feel, Jessie. I really don't know about her, though.

Scene goes SWIRLY; yes its another FLASHBACK MODE!

INT. EXPLORER PAYLOAD BAY

ARBOK arcs through the air towards ASH's VOLTORB, her jaws poised to strike.

JESSIE (O.O.S.)

Venom Strike, Arbok!

ARBOK

Charr-bok-ch-arrrr!

ASH (O.O.S.)

Voltorb: Thundershock Attack!

VOLTORB

Voltorb!

ARBOK is illuminated by an electrical discharge and goes limp, her eyes crossed.

ARBOK

Chh-arrrrrr!

ARBOK suddenly flashes into red energy and vanishes. JESSIE puts ARBOK's Pokéball back onto her belt. She looks at ASH in surprise as he recalls VOLTORB.

JESSIE

[Amazed] How did you do that? You _can't_ beat a second-level evolution with a _Voltorb_… Can you?

ASH shrugs easily. He seems fairly easy-going about his victory. He goes over to the 'lecture mode' he learnt from BROCK.

ASH

People underestimate Voltorbs. They are more than floating bombs. That is what makes him so effective in the arena.

MISTY

[Sly] So you see, Jessie. Ash isn't just lucky… He's good.

ASH nods in thanks to MISTY and winks. 

ASH

Why thank you Misty. You're no slouch yourself.

MISTY blushes a bright red shade and looks away.

MISTY

[Goes shy] Ah, modesty… [Mischievous peek from the corner of her eye] Doesn't suit you Ash. [More quietly] I'll always be only a learner, next to you. I'll always have to shade my eyes from your light… my hero.

JESSIE, who is closer to MISTY than ASH at the moment, shoots MISTY a very shocked look.

Scene goes SWIRLY. End FLASHBACK

JESSIE shoots ASH a knowing look.

JESSIE

[Smug] So you aren't sure are you? Well, maybe you should watch her and listen to her just a _tiny_ bit more carefully. Do yourself a favour, hero. [Firm, serious] If you ever get a chance, tell her how you feel. Or you'll regret it forever.

ASH looks at her in shock. He does not know what to say. JESSIE turns over in her bed with a smug smile

ASH gets back into bed, disturbing PIKACHU, who had made himself a nice nest at the bottom.

PIKACHU

[Sleepy] Pika-ka-pi?

ASH

[Quiet] Sorry, pal.

PIKACHU stretches himself one leg at a time, then strolls up to sit by ASH's head on the pillow. He looks at the still-unconscious MISTY.

PIKACHU

Pika-chu-ka-chu-chu-pi?

ASH

Yeah, I am worried. She should have woken up by now.

PIKACHU

Pika-ka-ka-pi. Ka-chu-pi!

ASH

Talk to her? Well, that's as good an idea as any, I guess…

ASH settles PIKACHU on one shoulder and gets up again. He walks to MISTY's bedside and takes one of her hands and holds it. He seems a little nervous, but after a pause, he speaks.

ASH

[Quiet] Misty? Misty, come on wake up. It's me, Ash.

SILENCE

ASH

Misty, please don't do this to me. All right, so I am not the best of friends to you all the time, but I really do care for you… and I couldn't handle it if you didn't wake up for years and years…

MISTY remains still and silent. ASH begins to cry. MUSIC – "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" (Instrumental Only) from the _Mewtwo Strikes Back _soundtrack.

ASH

Misty… Misty it's me, Ash. Please listen to me. Please listen to my voice and try to answer. Anything, a squeeze… [Bitter laugh] Even that blasted mallet of yours…

PIKACHU

Pika-pi-ka-ka-pi!

ASH

Yeah, right… A story… Um… Did I ever tell you how proud I was of how you handled the Aliens, Misty? You might not like bugs, but you are no scaredy-cat by a long shot.

The scene begins to SWIRL. Yet another FLASHBACK

INT. EXPLORER MID DECK

MISTY is chewing on some dried space food, while ASH sits on the ceiling, drinking some fruit juice out of a squeeze bottle.

MISTY

[Around food] I could get used to this stuff.

ASH

[Grimaces] I couldn't.

OSWALD enters from the aft section. He looks around smugly.

OSWALD

[Up-beat] All settled in I see. Hmm! Yes! Well, that is good to know. This space travel lark is not so hard after all, is it?

ASH gives OSWALD a nasty look, but he keeps his peace.

SUDDENLY a computer voice echoes through the room. For some reason, OSWALD gave the Explorer's computer a sexy feminine voice. We shall call it the SEXY SHIP'S COMPUTER VOICE or SSCV for short.

SSCV

Doctor Oswald; please come to the Control Chamber. Doctor Oswald to the Control Chamber please.

OSWALD

[Pleased] Ah, good.

ASH

[Puzzled] What?

The three drift up into the FLIGHT DECK. The MOON is now huge in the forward windows.

OSWALD

The time has come to perform our Lunar Orbit Insertion Burn. Please strap yourselves into your seats.

SSCV

All crewmembers please report to the Control Chamber. All crewmembers to the Control Chamber.

EXT. LUNAR ORBIT

The _Explorer_, now travelling backwards is heading towards the MOON. As it passes the centre of the screen, its main engines fire.

ASH (v/o)

[Laugh] I'm probably going to sound silly saying this, Misty but… But your beauty outshone the Moon. You sat there, looking at that world fly by and your face was more beautiful than I ever recall from before.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

The scene shudders from the engine vibrations, but everyone is looking at the MOON. MISTY's face shows a rapturous expression. ASH looks at her and reaches out to her. She grabs his hand and smiles gently.

ASH (v/o)

I guess that was the moment I knew. You aren't just that girl who follows me around anymore… not just a travelling companion. You are a true friend, Misty… A part of my life and… Without you, my life would just be motions, not living.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

The _Explorer_ is now far over the far side of the MOON. Despite the fact the sun is at the wrong angle, there is a bright flickering yellow light from somewhere ahead.

EVERYONE crowds to the front windows, displaying shock and horror.

ASH (v/o)

I wouldn't have blamed you if you had panicked when we first saw it. I know I was scared enough to loose control, but you… you are stronger than most people know.

EVERYONE sweatdrops and struggles to find anything to say. ASH might be first, but he does not get any points for originality.

ASH

Oh wow.

OSWALD

[Grim] Well, my young friends. Much to my sorrow, it seems that I was right.

MISTY

They are the ones?

OSWALD nods.

JESSIE

[On the edge of panic] I really think we should get out of here _right now_.

MISTY

[Quiet and determined] Jessie, there's nowhere to run away to.

ASH

[Jaw juts out in determination] That's right. We have to face them or… well or no one on Earth has a future at all.

ASH looks at MISTY. Both friends have a determined expression. MISTY takes one look at the window and heads back to get her equipment ready. ASH follows without a word.

Our POV rotates so we can see the sight that has caught everyone's attention. A huge spaceship like a gigantic black octopus with glowing orange lights flashing from within is poised over the MOON. It is directing a flickering beam of yellow light towards the MOON's surface.

ASH (v/o)

Who can blame Jessie for almost panicking? But you didn't my angel. You were always stronger than many realised. I was proud, but I also realised that, in the face of this horrible unknown, I could trust you with my life… You were my truest beloved friend.

EXT. LUNAR ORBIT

The _Explorer _slowly moves past towards the ALIEN WARSHIP.

SCENE goes SWIRLY. FLASHBACK ends.

ASH is still holding MISTY's hand. He is crying. The music should be getting towards the climax by this point.

ASH

You are my strength and my light, Misty. I don't want to loose you. Whatever I may achieve, what ever I might be, it wouldn't be worth the effort without you around to share it with.

MISTY still does not respond. ASH chokes down a sob.

ASH

__

Please, Misty. Give me a sign here. [Desperate, babbling through his tears] How… how am I supposed to replace your bike if you end up in a twenty-year coma because I was too slow to protect your flank?

SILENCE

ASH

Blast it all, Misty! Don't make me try to live without you! I can't! I love you… [Sobs helplessly] Oh God, I promise that I'll do anything you want… Just don't let her die on me… Not actual death or this living death… please.

MISTY gasps. Ash stops dead, startled. He immediately starts to babble, squeezing her hand as hard as he can.

ASH

Misty? [Suddenly moves closer, grabbing her hand in both hands] That's it beautiful. Come to my voice. Don't give up, Misty. Come on! I know you can do it.

MISTY's breathing begins to strengthen and speed up. She squeezes ASH's hand in response to his presence and he puts it to his cheek.

ASH

That's right Misty. Come on, wake up. Say something, [desperate] _please_.

MISTY opens her eyes and looks around her. She sees ASH holding her hand like a drowning man holds onto a life preserver. She frowns slightly.

MISTY

[Hoarse] What… Where…

MISTY raises an arm and drops it. Gravity. She is on Earth. She smiles slightly and draws ASH closer. She suddenly hugs him. The music should reach its climax NOW.

MISTY

We're home… Ash, we made it!

ASH hugs MISTY back, tears streaming down his face. PIKACHU leaps off of his shoulder and hugs the side of MISTY's head.

ASH

[Weeping in relief] Misty! Oh thank God… Thank God, thank God…

PIKACHU

[Crying too] Pika-pi-pi-ka-pi!

MISTY

[Starts crying too] Ash… I thought I was dead… It was cold and dark… and I hurt and… I just wanted to go away, Ash. But there was your voice making me hold on… Oh Ash, don't ever leave me! Promise me, please!

ASH

[Fierce] I will never leave you. Never. _Never_. I love you.

MISTY

I love you Ash… I love you…

By now JESSIE and JAMES are awake. The ward lights snap onto full brightness and the medical staff run in. Despite the doctors and nurses rushing about, ASH and MISTY still hold onto each other, refusing to let go.

NARRATOR

Well, Ash has learnt that true friends come in unexpected forms, and that friendship and love can transcend the greatest of barriers. But what happened up behind the Moon? Who were those Aliens, and how did Misty and James get hurt? There are still secrets to reveal.

TITLES: TO BE CONCLUDED!

FADE, END CREDITS.


	2. Pokémon in Space Part 2

**__**

Pokémon

Clefairy Tales Part 3 – By Ben Russell Gough

Adapted from the episode 'Clefairy Tales' by the Pokémon Writing Team at 4 Kids Productions, all rights reserved.

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon and all the characters are the legal property of Nintendo Entertainment and 4 Kids Productions. No infringement of any legal property, trademarks or copyright intended. This is a non-profit work written for the author's (and the reader's) enjoyment.

Besides, if I owned Pokémon, do you _really_ think that I would spend my time writing fanfics?

The late Roald Dahl created the Vercinimous Knids for the second "Willy Wonka" book, "Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator." I am sure that they belong to someone, either his family or his estate or something. Whoever you are, please don't sue me. I don't have enough money, besides which, I am not making a single penny from this.

****

What's Going On?

Yes, it's another BenRG rewrite. I've just seen 'Clefairy Tales' and thought that it might have been cool if the Clefairies' rocket _worked_. What might have Ash, Misty, Jessie and James found up there? Read on to find out…

This fic is presented in script form. The first quarter will be a verbatim script of the episode 'Clefairy Tales' (as best as I can remember it), but after our heroes find the rocket, my rewrite will take over.

Approximate ages: Ash and Misty are both 13. Brock is 20, Jessie has just turned 19 and James is 18.

****

The Fic

SEASON 5 Episode 10b – 'Pokémon in Space, Part II'

ACT 1

INT. HOSPITAL WARD

Several DOCTORS are running around in a ferment. MISTY is lying on her bed obviously confused by all the fuss and bother. ASH holding onto her hand, still crying. PIKACHU is sitting next to MISTY, one paw on the side of her face, unwilling to get too far from her.

NARRATOR

Well, it has been a hectic week for our friends. Ash, Misty and Team Rocket have just returned from a trip to the Moon, where they met up with some Aliens! Yes that's right: real, live space aliens! Misty and James got badly hurt and are now recovering in hospital. But what happened up there? How did they get hurt? Well, be quiet. I think Ash is going to tell us.

MISTY reaches up weakly and brushes the tears off ASH's cheeks.

MISTY

[Hoarse] Don't cry Ash.

ASH manages a shaky smile.

ASH

I'm not sad Misty. I'm happy. I… I thought I'd lost you.

MISTY

[Slight laugh] You won't get rid of me that easily, Ashy-boy.

ASH

[Low and fierce] No. I'm glad of that.

MISTY pauses, blushes slightly and turns away from ASH's gaze in embarrassment. 

EPISODE TITLES

MISTY (v/o)

Pokémon in Space! Part two!

BROCK bursts in to the WARD. His clothes and hair are in disorder. When he sees MISTY is awake, he rushes forward and grabs her in a bear hug.

BROCK

Oh God, Misty! You gave us all such a scare!

MISTY seems pleased at the fuss and bother she is generating.

MISTY

It's good to see you again, Brock. For a while there I thought I would never see Earth again.

ASH

Hey, you were the one who kept _me_ going most of the time up there!

MISTY shoots ASH a slight smile.

MISTY

I was just playing your cheerleader, Ash. I knew you could win if you kept strong. It was me I was worried about. Truth be told, I thought I was dead from the moment we stepped aboard that nightmare.

BROCK

Nightmare?

ASH

He doesn't know yet, Misty. I, er, I'm not sure exactly how much we should tell him.

MISTY pauses and cocks her head at ASH in confusion.

MISTY

[Curious] Why shouldn't we tell him everything?

ASH

Well, it is hardly a reassuring story. I wasn't sure if it was really wise to let the whole world what happened out there… It could cause panic.

MISTY nods wisely. BROCK gets frustrated at being left out of the conversation.

BROCK

Tell me what? What happened to the four of you?

MISTY

He is our friend, Ash. We've got to trust someone.

ASH sighs. He gets up for a moment, pacing thoughtfully and running his hand through his messy hair. Finally he looks at MISTY with a wry smile.

ASH

Yeah, you're right as usual.

PIKACHU

[Mischievous] Pika-chu-chu-ka-pi-pika-pi!

ASH

[Laughs] That's right Pikachu. Females are always right, if we males want to stay healthy.

BROCK laughs at that. MISTY shoots the two guys and the PIKACHU an annoyed look, but is in too much of a good mood to push it.

ASH

All right Brock. Here is the whole story… I've got to have your promise first that you will never tell anyone else. [Firm] Not your family, not Jenny or Joy, not anyone other than me, Misty, Jessie or James.

BROCK

[Uncomfortable] Aw, Ash…

ASH

[Firm] I've got to ask Brock. You'll understand why.

BROCK

[Sags, resigned sigh] Okay, Ash, I promise. [Crosses heart]

ASH draws in a deep breath. He looks at BROCK and begins his story. As he speaks, the scene goes swirly as we enter FLASHBACK MODE.

ASH

Doc Oswald had taken the _Explorer_ behind the Moon, Brock. There we saw something right out of your worst nightmare. It looked like a cross between a spider and an octopus. It was maybe five miles across and it was an almost _living_ shade of black.

EXT. LUNAR ORBIT

The EXPLORER is hovering before the ALIEN WARSHIP. The WARSHIP is generating a flickering yellow beam that is striking the Moon's surface, throwing up sparks and little bits of rock.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

Everyone is floating around while OSWALD, at one of the rear stations, performs a series of sensor scans.

ASH

So what can you tell us Doc?

OSWALD

[Nervous] Er, not much I'm afraid, Ash. It seems to absorb Radar scans and does not emit anything on any electromagnetic frequency. It is clearly a spacecraft, and it is obviously also organic. [Looks up] It is as alive as you or I.

MISTY

[Amazed] A living spaceship…

BROCK (v/o)

Wait a minute, Ash. Are you saying you encountered _Aliens _up there?

ASH (v/o)

That's right Brock-o. Real, live Space Aliens. As large as life but far more frightening.

MISTY (v/o)

It's all true, Brock. We wouldn't make this up.

JESSIE and JAMES are looking out of the window at the ALIEN WARSHIP

JESSIE

What is that yellow beam it is firing at the Moon? Are they mining or something?

OSWALD

Er, no. That seems to be some kind of force beam. It reads similar to an omni-beam as used by certain types of Pokémon, but it is thousands of times stronger.

JAMES

[Puzzled] An omni-beam? [Thoughtful] That is a force beam. Are you saying that they are… _moving_ the Moon?

JESSIE

[Puzzled] Why?

OSWALD

Well, the point the beam is pushing is exactly on the opposite side of the Moon from Earth. I think they are trying to ram the Moon into our planet.

JESSIE makes a sound like a choked scream. She moves slightly closer to JAMES. ASH's jaw goes all firm and he gets THAT look of determination in his eye.

ASH

Well we'll have to stop 'em. We go aboard, smash the omni-beam, then teach those little green men a lesson they'll never forget.

PIKACHU

[Enthusiastic] Pika-pi-pi-chu-pi!

JESSIE explodes.

JESSIE

[Shouts, panicking] Are you crazy you little Twerp? Those are real, live Aliens out there! What chance do we stand against them? We've got to head back home and warn people.

ASH is about to shout back at JESSIE when MISTY interrupts.

MISTY

'To protect the world from devastation.'

JAMES

What? Why do you mention our motto? Do you want to join up or something?

MISTY

[Giggles] No, but that is part of your motto, isn't it? Does that mean anything to you two or is it just words?

JESSIE and JAMES look at each other guiltily and start fidgeting like school children.

JESSIE

[Quiet] When you are one of Team Rocket, that motto is part of who and what you are.

ASH

Well, here is the chance to prove it. That is why we are here, Jessie, James. We've got to protect the world from devastation.

JAMES' jaw gets all firm and determined, just like ASH. JESSIE looks at him, looks at the WARSHIP again and sighs.

JESSIE

[Sighs] Oh well. I always wanted to die before I grew too old.

ASH

Oh, we won't die yet, Jessie. 

ASH goes over to 'Inspirational Leader' mode. A dramatic background of waving banners and cheering crowds appears behind him. He strikes a heroic pose.

ASH

We are going to bust aboard that flying saucer and stop the Space Aliens!

JAMES (O.O.S.)

How?

The dramatic background disappears.

ASH

[Shrugs] I don't know. I'm making this up as I go along!

OSWALD makes a nervous sound. He drifts back the length of the FLIGHT DECK and gets into the PILOT'S CHAIR.

OSWALD

Well, there is a limit to what we can learn from a distance. We should board the alien ship, as Ash suggests, and… er… Well, we'll see what we find shall we?

EXT. LUNAR ORBIT

The EXPLORER's manoeuvring thrusters begin to spit little clouds of vapour. The ship slowly moves towards the ALIEN WARSHIP. MUSIC begins: something weird, spooky and, above all, alien.

A drawn-out series of beauty shots, showing the long tendril-like nacelles and the organic hull that seems to ripple like skin. Intersperse these with the reactions of the five humans.

Finally, the EXPLORER slides towards what looks like an orifice of some kind.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

ASH points to the right.

ASH

Over there Doc.

OSWALD

Er, yes, I see it Ash.

OSWALD makes some adjustments to the controls.

MISTY

Looks like some kind of docking port.

JAMES

[Disgusted] It looks like a bodily orifice to me. I feel sick!

EXT. SPACE

The EXPLORER slowly nudges up against the orifice.

INT. ALIEN AIRLOCK

The EXPLORER's outer airlock door pops open. A CLEFAIRY wearing an oxygen mask and carrying some kind of portable sensor drifts in.

CLEFAIRY (Filtered)

Cle-Cle-fair-cle!

INT. FLIGHT DECK

OSWALD is listening to CLEFAIRY's report and reading his instruments.

OSWALD

Ah! Good, the air inside the Alien vessel is breathable and there are no detectable toxins present. There is also no gravity, so we can finally put that old sci-fi standby 'artificial gravity' to rest.

MISTY is looking out at the alien ship looming around them.

MISTY

Either that or they don't need gravity.

OSWALD

[Nervous] Er, yes. Yes there is that possibility isn't there?

JESSIE

[Resigned] Well, let's get over there.

INT. MID-DECK

Everyone is standing in front of the Airlock, fitted out with the appropriate regalia. 

They all have a portable oxygen mask, portable sensing devices and walkie-talkies. OSWALD is carrying far more sensing equipment than anyone else is. Even PIKACHU and MEOWTH have Pokémon-sized oxygen equipment slung around their necks.

TOGEPI drifts forward.

TOGEPI

[Fearful] Toge-priii-ge?

MISTY settles him back on the top bunk.

MISTY

It's a bit dangerous for you to come, Togepi. You stay here and guard the ship for us.

TOGEPI

[Determined] Toge-priii!

TOGEPI strikes a 'None shall pass' pose. MISTY chuckles.

MEOWTH

[Nervous] Ah, maybe I should stick wid da li'l egg. Just to be safe?

JAMES shoots MEOWTH a suspicious look. Since when does he volunteer for anything?

JAMES

[Suspicious] Whose safety, Meowth? His or yours?

MEOWTH tries to look the wounded innocent. JESSIE does not even bother to say anything. She slaps MEOWTH with her fan, sending him tumbling into the airlock.

INT. ALIEN SHIP, CORRIDOR

OSWALD, ASH, MISTY, the CLEFAIRY LEADER, JESSIE, JAMES and MEOWTH are drifting down the corridor. PIKACHU is holding onto ASH's back. Everything is really spooky. It really looks like our heroes are floating down something's throat or gut.

BROCK (v/o)

So what was it like in there?

ASH (v/o)

Hmm. Let me think. You know that Sci-fi movie from the last century? _Alien_?

MISTY (v/o)

[Mischievous] You know the one. You showed us the DVD the last time we were in Pewter, but you said your Dad would kill you if he found out you showed it to a pair of thirteen-year-olds?

PIKACHU (v/o)

Pika-pi-hee-hee-hee!

BROCK (v/o)

[Nervous] Ye-es?

ASH (v/o)

This place was a dead ringer for the alien ship in that. Either these aliens have seen the movie or it was just a wild co-incidence.

MISTY drifts slightly closer to ASH. He turns in surprise and tries to offer her a reassuring smile. JESSIE and JAMES are jumping at every sound or motion. MEOWTH is trying to hide behind them without doing so too obviously. OSWALD has his nose in a sensor and does not seem really aware of what is around him.

The corridor comes to an end. ASH gets bonus points for his communications skills

ASH

Wow!

MISTY

Yeah!

The interior of the ALIEN ship is like a massive web of interlocking organic conduits and thick structural pillars. It is very chaotic. There are lights flashing from various angles, drifting by, then disappearing.

JESSIE

[Urgent] Guys!

EVERYONE turns. Several ALIENS hover in the corridors. They are approximately five feet tall blobs of grey-green goo with glowing red lights inside the top quarter that may be eyes. They are walking along the ceiling with six gelatinous pseudopods.

ALIEN

Vercinimous! Ver-knid!

ASH and PIKACHU tense. JAMES reaches for a POKÉBALL.

OSWALD

Wait, we don't know what they want.

MISTY gives him a strange look.

MISTY

[Saccharine and sarcastic] They want to blow up Earth. That tells us all we need to know.

ASH shakes his head.

ASH

We shouldn't start a fight if we don't know what we're dealing with. Let's see what they want with _us_ first.

JESSIE

[Reluctant] Okay. But I'm warning you, Twerp. If I get eaten alive, I am _never_ going to forgive you.

ASH

[Sniggers] Don't worry, Jessie. I'm sure I'll never forget the experience.

The ALIENS prod the adventurers on with extra pseudopods that they extrude.

As our heroes drift off the edge of the corridor into the interior, the ALIENS retract their pseudopods and extrude four wings that they flap insect-style. The ALIENS form up around the humans and escort them deeper into the ship.

INT. EXPLORER MID-DECK

TOGEPI is sitting on his bunk. There is a sound that makes him jump in surprise and look around fearfully.

TOGEPI

[Nervous] Toge-priii-to?

Suspenseful MUSIC. Our POV is that of something moving towards TOGEPI. TOGEPI is too frightened to look over his shoulder. Something gets very close and…

JIGGLYPUFF

Jigglypuff!

TOGEPI nearly collapses in relief. JIGGLYPUFF drifts up, quite at ease in free-fall. He _is_ a balloon, after all.

TOGEPI

[Annoyed] Togepi!

JIGGLYPUFF

Jiggly-hee-hee! Jiggle-jiggly-puff-uff?

JIGGLYPUFF raises his microphone. TOGEPI nearly slaps it from his hand.

TOGEPI

[Angry] Togi!

INT. ALIEN SHIP, INTERIOR

After a timeless period of drifting through the interior of the ship, our heroes come to a platform. Overhead a massive VIEWSCREEN shows the Earth, the Moon and the Moon's orbit. The orbit is not a normal circle, and it is slowly curving closer and closer to touching the Earth.

The heroes touch down and the ALIENS form up around them, glaring at them with their glowing red eyes. NOTE: The aliens have no real features except these 'eyes' which appear to be below the surface of their upper bodies.

ASH

[Grim] Well, that removes any doubt about what they are up to, I guess.

Suddenly, the organic conduits around the platform break up into hundreds of ALIENS, who re-form into an organic geodesic dome over the platform.

A much larger ALIEN drifts down towards them. Its' body ripples with glowing fiery orange lights that seem to drift through its' interior like the bars on a barbershop's pole.

ALIEN LEADER

Vercinimous-king-ki-verci-mous-ci!

JAMES

[Sounds friendly] I'm sorry, we don't understand you. Can you speak English?

ALIEN LEADER

Verci-ki-king!

JAMES rolls his eyes. JESSIE leans right towards the ALIEN LEADER, forgetting her fear in her anger.

JESSIE

He said [Shouts] CAN YOU SPEAK ENGLISH? YOU KNOW? EN-GLEESH? YANK-EE?

The ALIEN LEADER jumps back in surprise.

ASH

[Smirks] Brilliant work, Jessie. You've got a great future ahead of you in the diplomatic service.

JESSIE snorts angrily and folds her arms, beginning to sulk.

JESSIE

I don't see you making any suggestions, Captain Kirk.

MISTY

Do you have any ideas what we should do next, Ash?

ASH pulls out his Pokédex.

MEOWTH

Hey, Twoip put it away. Dese are Aliens, not Pokémon.

ASH

I've got a strange feeling I've seen these guys before. In an old book in Professor Oak's study.

ASH activates his Pokédex and points it at one of the guards. The Pokédex scans for a moment, then bleeps.

DEXTER

Vercinimous Knid, a legendary Pokémon. Believed to be an ancient variant of Ditto. Vercinimous Knids are currently unknown on Earth. However, ancient legends identify the species as a force of chaos and destruction. The legends say that the God Pokémon drove the Vercinimous Knids from the Earth after they attempted to gain control of the mystic Geo Stones, the source of the power of all Pokémon.

Brief shot of the reactions of ALL.

DEXTER

Vercinimous Knid is a metamorphic psi-Pokémon, with a wide range of attacks and defences. Vercinimous Knid uses its morphing powers to instantly adapt to any new environment. They are extremely difficult to defeat in battle. Most experts discount the Vercinimous Knid as a myth.

JESSIE

[Startled] These things are… Pokémon?

ASH

[Grim] Of the worst kind. If they are the ancient enemies of the God Pokémon, then we are a little outgunned here.

MISTY

[Firm] You can handle this, Ash. You've dealt with a lot worse.

ASH shoots her a grateful smile. He points his Pokédex at the ALIEN LEADER.

DEXTER

Vercinimous King, the evolved form of Vercinimous Knid.

VERCINIMOUS KING's glowing red eyes (he has four) narrow and then flare brightly. Our heroes' walkie-talkies suddenly hiss with static. Then an ALIEN VOICE hisses from them.

ALIEN VOICE

We… are… Vercinimous… King.

Everyone looks at each other. MISTY raises her brows and nudges ASH.

ASH

Er… Hi. I'm Ash Ketchum. These are my friends, Misty Waterflower, James Weston and Jessie Scarlet. This guy is Doc Oswald. He built the ship that brought us here.

ALIEN VOICE

You… from… Earth?

ASH

Um… Yeah, that's right.

ALIEN VOICE

Not… encountered your kind… before. What… element?

JAMES

[Confused] 'What element?' What is it talking about?

OSWALD

[Excited] It thinks we are Pokémon! This proves a theory I heard that the Pokémon predate humans, maybe by millions of years!

MISTY

It must think that the Earth is still controlled by the God Pokémon! We might be able to persuade them to break off their attack.

ASH

[Tries the old tactic of raising his hand in a sign of peace] We aren't Pokémon, sir. We are humans. We are the dominant life form on Earth now.

ALIEN VOICE

Humans… Not… Element Warrior?

ASH

No, sir. We are not Pokémon.

ALIEN VOICE

Curious. What fate… Element Gods?

ASH nods at MISTY in relief. MISTY blows out a little white cloud and wipes the sweatdrop from her forehead.

ASH

The God Pokémon haven't been seen in centuries, sir. Many people think that they have left the Earth for good.

The VERCINIMOUS KNIDS get excited and begin to twirl around each other in their massive dome, shouting in their language. VERCINIMOUS KING looks around.

VERCINIMOUS KING

Verci!

There is silence again.

ALIEN VOICE

Gone? Maybe… Obliteration not… required.

VERCINIMOUS KING extrudes pseudopods and walks around the heroes, watching them carefully. He pauses when he sees MEOWTH.

ALIEN VOICE

Species: Meowth. Element: Earth. Threat Index… 3.5… Ignore unless attacked.

MEOWTH

[Sarcastic] Dat's very nice of you.

VERCINIMOUS KING spots PIKACHU

VERCINIMOUS KING

Species: Pikachu. Element: Electric. Threat Index 6.8… Restrain.

Two VERCINIMOUS KNIDS drift forward, extending pseudopods. ASH hugs PIKACHU to his chest.

ASH

Hey! Hands off my Pikachu!

The VERCINIMOUS KNIDS pause and look at VERCINIMOUS KING.

ALIEN VOICE

Pikachu… Human: Ash Ketchum… Allies?

ASH

[Defiant] Pikachu is my friend.

ALIEN VOICE

Unexpected. [Cocks upper body in curiosity] Query: Humans and Pokémon… Relationship?

ASH is surprised at the question and does not really know how to reply. MISTY answers instead.

MISTY

Humans and Pokémon often work together towards common goals. We care for them and train them how to fight. Often, we help them evolve. There are some [Here she looks at JESSIE and JAMES with distaste] who use them as slaves, but the best Trainers see them as their partners.

VERCINIMOUS KING's eyes flash even brighter than before.

ALIEN VOICE

Humans: Element Warriors allies! Friend of our enemies!

JESSIE

[Head gets big] Next time keep _quiet_ you scrawny twerp!

MISTY

[Facefaults] They're psi-types, you ugly hag! They would _know_ if we lied!

ASH

Quit fighting, you two! We've got bigger problems!

The VERCINIMOUS KNIDS around the perimeter suddenly morph into what looks unpleasantly like some kind of energy cannon, their four-pointed muzzles pointing at our friends. Blood red psychic energy flares across their entire bodies.

MISTY

[Terrified] Ash, its Vercinimous Knid's Psychic Storm Attack!

ASH

[Scared too] Oh heck! Up everyone!

Our heroes jump up, barely avoiding the crossfire of psychic attacks. The attacks interact, generating a fireball that knocks everyone about, including VERCINIMOUS KING, who is blown against the VIEWSCREEN.

VERCINIMOUS KING

[Roars] Ver-king-mous-mous!

The VERCINIMOUS KNIDS begin to detach from their dome and morph to flying mode. They move towards our heroes.

JESSIE

We're surrounded!

MEOWTH

Tell us something dat we don't know!

ASH

Pikachu! Thundershock!

PIKACHU

Pika… CHUUU!

PIKACHU fires off a bright shock that radiates out in all directions, knocking the VERCINIMOUS KNIDS away from his friends. The VIEWSCREEN suddenly explodes from the overload.

OSWALD

Quickly everyone! Back to the ship!

OSWALD touches a control on a small device on his belt.

INT. EXPLORER MID-DECK

An alarm buzzer sounds. The inner airlock opens. As JIGGLYPUFF and TOGEPI watch, four CLEFAIRIES zip through into the alien ship.

CLEFAIRIES

Clefairy! Clefairy!

INT. ALIEN SHIP, INTERIOR

As our heroes drift back towards the entrance corridor, VERCINIMOUS KNIDS morph into their flying form and pursue. Some fire blood-red psychic blasts and others begin to flare with blood-red energy, trying more subtle attacks.

JAMES sweatdrops and begins to struggle.

JESSIE

[Panicking] They're using a confusion attack on James! Do something!

ASH cries out in pain, holding his head. MISTY grabs him and keeps swimming for the corridor.

OSWALD

Clefairy! Psi Shield Defence!

CLEFAIRY LEADER

Clefairy-fairy!

An icy-blue psi shield-bubble appears around the heroes, absorbing several hits. Inside, ASH and JAMES recover, but are still dazed.

CLEFAIRY begins to sweatdrop; the VERCINIMOUS KNIDS are far too powerful to hold off for long.

OSWALD

She can't hold them off for long!

ASH shakes his head.

ASH

They're too powerful!

MISTY

We've got to distract them! Any ideas Ash?

ASH pauses, then smiles.

ASH

One or two [Draws two Pokéballs] Go Charizard and Pidgiotto!

MISTY

Gyarados, I choose you!

ASH

Break up their formation and keep 'em busy until we reach the corridor!

The three Pokémon peel away and lay into the VERCINIMOUS KNIDS with Flame-thrower, Water Cannon and Razor Feather Throw. The VERCINIMOUS KNIDS reel back from the sudden attack.

ASH

Yeah! Go and get 'em guys!

A VERCINIMOUS KNID flares blood red. CHARIZARD roars in pain as red psychic fire flashes around his head. He begins to strike out randomly all around him. A flame-thrower attack barely misses PIGIOTTO

JAMES

What's wrong with him?

MEOWTH

Dey're using Confusion on him!

MISTY

Gyarados, bind him and pull him back.

GYARADOS wraps himself around the berserker CHARIZARD, Who is still firing off random flame-thrower attacks.

A squadron of VERCINIMOUS KNIDS all fire off simultaneous Psi Power Sphere attacks, knocking both the dragon and the water monster unconscious.

ASH

Oh no! Charizard! [Raises a Pokéball] Charizard, return.

MISTY

Gyarados, return!

JAMES pulls a Pokéball.

JAMES

[Grins] Time for a more sneaky strategy, I think. Weezing, I choose you!

WEEZING emerges and looks around him in surprise.

JAMES

I'd like a little privacy, Weezing.

WEEZING

Weez!

WEEZING generates a smokescreen around the drifting heroes.

The VERCINIMOUS KNIDS close in, trying to find the humans with their psychic senses. Suddenly, the smokescreen turns to a fiery ball that explodes outwards, making them reel back. Several Laser Pulse and Lightning Bolt attacks flash out, striking several. At least one tumbles away with its' red eyes turned to glowing crosses and, knocked out. As it tumbles, it looses shape until it is a spheroid with glowing crosses at one end.

Our heroes continue onwards. MISTY now has STARYU out of his ball and alongside. Occasionally, STARYU, PIKACHU or WEEZING fire off a ranged attack to pick off a VERCINIMOUS KNID that gets too close.

ASH

I didn't know you knew Charm Laser, Meowth.

MEOWTH

Meowth! Dere's a lot you don't know about me, kid.

The heroes drift down onto the ledge leading out of the ship back to the _Explorer_. They get ready to flee.

OSWALD

Wait!

ASH

What?

OSWALD

We can't leave yet! We've got to stop their omni-beam. [Nervous] One of us must find and destroy the power source or the Earth is doomed!

JESSIE grimaces. ASH sweatdrops.

ASH

This could get ugly.

MISTY

[Certain] We can do it Ash. _You _can do it.

JESSIE

[Nervous] Who volunteers to find the power source?

OSWALD raises his hand nervously, twitching it down every now and then.

JAMES

[Laughs] You? Just you and your Clefairy?

OSWALD

Actually, my Clefar_ies_ and me.

The other four CLEFAIRIES come out of the tunnel, singing excitedly.

ASH

Are you sure you want to do this?

OSWALD offers him a sickly smile.

OSWALD

Want to do it? No. Have to do it? Yes. Farewell, my friends. You will find that the _Explorer_ will do exactly as you ask to get you home.

JESSIE

What? [Outraged] Do you mean you lied to us? That we could have gone home days ago?

OSWALD

[Grins] I had to get you out here, didn't I?

OSWALD and the CLEFAIRIES duck over the edge of the corridor and disappear within the depths of the alien ship.

SCENE goes swirly. FLASHBACK ENDS.

BROCK is solemn. MISTY reaches out and grasps ASH's hand. ASH manages a slight smile.

BROCK

So he was a hero at the end.

ASH

Yeah, a real hero. Who would have thought it?

FADE

ADVERT BREAK for some extremely poor-quality 'budget toys' that would not make it too the shops if it were not for the fact most good stuff is beyond the reach of non-millionaires.

ACT 2

INT. HOSPITAL

BROCK is still listening to ASH and MISTY's story.

NARRATOR

Shh, just sit down and listen. Ash is telling the story of the battle on the Alien Ship!

Scene goes swirly as we enter FLASHBACK MODE!

ASH (v/o)

The Doc was looking for the Vercinimous Knids' weak spot. It was up to Misty, Jessie, James and me to keep 'em busy until he found it.

ASH floats in the centre of the corridor. In the distance, a storm of VERCINIMOUS KNIDS closes in like a plague of locusts.

ASH

Okay, guys, this is it. Every Pokémon out. We hold this position or we are dead.

JESSIE

Hey! Who died and made you the leader?

ASH

If you have a better plan, Jessie, please tell me. I'm all ears.

JESSIE sulks again. ASH gets that determined heroic look in his eye again.

ASH

Okay. Here we go. Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Kadabra, Voltorb, Pidgiotto…

MISTY

Staryu, Squirtle, Shellder, Gyarados, Clefairy, Psyduck…

JAMES

Weezing, Victreebell…

JESSIE

Meowth, Arbok, Lickatung…

TOGETHER

I choose you!

All the Pokémon materialise. ASH and MISTY dump bottles of Full-Restore potion on CHARIZARD and GYARADOS.

This is a big one. I will leave this to you, the reader, to imagine this spectacular battle. Our four heroes throw absolutely everything they have at the VERCINIMOUS KNIDS, who respond in kind. This one makes the battle at the climax of _Pokémon – The First Movie_ look like a pillow fight by comparison.

INT. EXPLORER MID-DECK

TOGEPI looks around as he hears a noise from the airlock.

TOGEPI

Toge-priii?

The AIRLOCK opens and a VERCINIMOUS KNID drifts in, looking around with its burning red eyes. TOGEPI disappears beneath the covers on the bunk. He peers out as the chaos Pokémon looks around the living area.

JIGGLYPUFF

Puff!

JIGGLYPUFF does a high-velocity pound attack on what _might_ be VERCINIMOUS KNID's head.

VERCINIMOUS KNID

[Surprised and Angry] Knid!

VERCINIMOUS KNID tries to swat the high-velocity balloon with a pseudopod, but can't connect. JIGGLYPUFF follows up with more pound attacks and double-slap attacks.

VERCINIMOUS KNID thrashes around angrily, then focuses on the fight. JIGGLYPUFF is suddenly surrounded by a flaring blood-red psychic attack. VERCINIMOUS KNID uses Kinetic Throw to toss JIGGLYPUFF across the compartment.

JIGGLYPUFF

[Fearful] Jiggle-eeee!

VERCINIMOUS KNID

[Pleased] Verci-knid-knid-mous-ni!

VERCINIMOUS KNID curls an extremity and generates a Kinetic Power-Ball attack.

TOGEPI

[Quiet and frightened] Priii?

VERCINIMOUS KNID

Niiiii!

VERCINIMOUS KNID fires the attack, which streaks towards the stunned JIGGLYPUFF. At the last moment, an icy-blue Psi Shield appears around him, absorbing the attack.

VERCINIMOUS KNID

[Amazed] Mous?

JIGGLYPUFF jumps to his feet and launches into his Hypnotic Song attack. VERCINIMOUS KNID shakes a little, then flares with psychic power. JIGGLYPUFF's song drifts off and the little balloon is asleep. That was a Psi Mirror Defence, if you were wondering.

TOGEPI

Pi!

VERCINIMOUS KNID is suddenly illuminated with icy blue psychic energy. It is flung against the ceiling, the floor and finally against the far wall. It is stunned and tries to see its attacker.

TOGEPI is floating in the middle of the compartment.

VERCINIMOUS KNID

[Contemptuous] Ni-verci-knid!

VERCINIMOUS KNID's eyes glow red, it is using some indirect psi attack. TOGEPI flares with his own power and vanishes.

VERCINIMOUS KNID

[Amazed] Knid?

TOGEPI

Togi-togi-priii!

VERCINIMOUS KNID whirls in shock. TOGEPI is behind him (he's used Teleport). As we watch, the egg is surrounded by psychic fire. TOGEPI fires a Psychic Storm attack.

TOGEPI

Togi… PIII!

VERCINIMOUS KNID is blown back out of the airlock by the attack. We see him hit a bulkhead back inside the ALIEN SHIP and drift off in a shapeless mass, his glowing red eyes now stunned swirls.

TOGEPI

[Amazed] Priii? [Shakes himself and drifts towards the unconscious JIGGLYPUFF] Togi-priii-priii!

Brock (v/o)

[Amazed] Togepi? Against one of those things?

ASH (v/o)

Well, I don't know the details, but it had to be! Jigglypuff was still out cold when we got back, and Togepi seemed… well… smug.

MISTY (v/o)

The first thing I'm going to do when I get out of this bed is start training that little egg!

INT. ALIEN SHIP, CORRIDOR ENTRANCE

The battle still rages. As we watch, CLEFAIRY is caught by a mirror defence and knocked out. ASH's SQUIRTLE, MISTY'S SHELLDER and MEOWTH are down too. PSYDUCK is, typically, not much help.

A VERCINIMOUS KNID tries to fly by and attack using Pseudopod Punch, but is caught in a thundershock that knocks it unconscious. 

PIKACHU

Pikachu! Pika… [Blows out a white cloud] Pi-chu!

ASH shoots PIKACHU a worried look. He is getting weak.

MISTY pulls back to use a Full-Restore spray on CLEFAIRY. JAMES has finished rejuvenating MEOWTH and pushes him back into the battle. ASH's radio bleeps.

ASH

Doc?

OSWALD (Filtered)

Ash! I've found the power source! It is directly below the main your current position some twelve levels down. It is an artificial black hole! If we destroy it, not only will it completely destroy this ship; it will also drag the Moon back to its proper orbit [Beat. Continues in a fatalistic tone] Oh dear. I think destroying it will be _your_ job.

There is a hiss of static, then silence.

ASH

Doc? Doc! [Puts radio away] We'll have to handle it. He looks around. Okay, Pikachu, go with Misty's Clefairy and blow that machine up.

JESSIE

Meowth, Lickatung, help him out.

MEOWTH

[Still a little dazed] Do I hafta?

ALL FOUR TRAINERS

[Their heads get bigger] Yes!

MEOWTH

Me-owth! Dat's what I was afraid of!

The chosen four Pokémon duck over the edge of the ledge and head off. MISTY seems a little worried.

ASH

This is getting too tight… Charizard! Fire Wall!

The flame wall drives back the VERCINIMOUS KNIDS for a moment.

MISTY

[Trying to keep cheerful] You're doing it Ash! We're winning!

PSYDUCK points to the far left.

PSYDUCK

[Urgent] Psy-yi-yi-yi!

MISTY

[Annoyed] What is it now, you dumb duck?

A VERCINIMOUS KNID is incredibly close. It reaches out with a pseudopod and lassos MISTY, pulling her off the ledge. MISTY screams and then sags, knocked out by the strength of the pseudopod tightening about her waist.

ASH

[Horrified] Misty! [Turns] Pidgiotto! Razor Wing Attack! [Points at VERCINIMOUS KNID]

PIGIOTTO

Pidgeeee!

PIDGEOTTO zips past and severs the pseudopod on his first pass. VERCINIMOUS KNID screams something utterly alien. It is then blown back and away by PSYDUCK's Psychic Storm attack.

PIDGEOTTO catches the drifting MISTY and flies her back to the ledge. ASH grabs her and pulls her to him.

ASH

Misty? [Silence. He shakes her desperately] Misty! Answer me!

JESSIE reaches out and touches MISTY's neck.

JESSIE

She's still alive. 

ASH is still concentrating on MISTY. He does not seem to have heard.

JESSIE

(Shouts) ASH! We need you fighting!

JAMES

[Gentle] It looks like a few broken ribs. I'll try to help her while you fight.

ASH releases MISTY to JAMES only reluctantly. He turns back to the battle with a grim expression.

ASH

[Angry, indeed murderously angry] Okay, Staryu, Bulbasaur. We're going target shooting. On my mark, laser pulse and solar beam on the targets I order.

INT. ALIEN SHIP, POWER ROOM

A VERCINIMOUS KNID dodges a Psi Power Sphere attack, only to drift into LICKATUNG's range. It takes several direct Lick attacks, bouncing it off the floor. Another is struck by a thundershock, knocking it back.

PIKACHU

[Sweatdrops] Pika-chu-chu-ka!

MEOWTH

[Sweatdrops] I'm trying! I don't read deyre language!

PIKACHU, LIKATUNG and CLEFAIRY are in a semi-circle, watching MEOWTH's back as a pair of VERCINIMOUS KNIDS attempt to get at him. MEOWTH is working desperately at a control console. Behind him, there is a huge black metal sphere, covered by flashing lights. Obviously the power source.

MEOWTH

[Hopeless] Its' no good! I can't figure dis out! We're all gonna die!

PIKACHU snarls, red flames bursting behind him. He pulls MEOWTH out of the way.

MEOWTH

Whatya doin? Oh no. [Shouts] You can't be serious!

PIKACHU

Pika… Pika… PIKA… **CHUUUUUUUU!**

PIKACHU fires the biggest thundershock of his life. Electricity begins to flare over the surface of the sphere. MEOWTH stares for a moment.

MEOWTH

[Horrified] You know, dat might just do it…

The VERCINIMOUS KNIDS pause in their attacks. When they see what is happening to the power sphere, they turn tail and flee as fast as their wings can carry them.

MEOWTH

Dat's our cue! Let's get outta here!

The four Pokémon flee.

INT. ALIEN SHIP, CORRIDOR ENTRANCE

There is still a stalemate. Suddenly, Meowth, Pikachu, Clefairy and Likatung jump over the edge of the ledge. MEOWTH does not even slow down. JESSIE grabs him by the scruff of his neck and begins shaking him.

JESSIE

[Angry] Well you cowardly cat? Did you do your job for the first time in your misbegotten life?

MEOWTH

[Desperate] Yeah, we broke it! I'd like to run away now!

JESSIE

Let's get out of here!

ASH raises a group of Pokéballs. 

ASH

[Shouts to the Pokémon fighting in the interior] All of you! Return!

The Pokémon return to their Pokéballs.

JAMES

We'll need a distraction. Weezing, Smokescreen Attack!

WEEZING

Weez-weezing!

ASH

Voltorb! Ignition!

VOLTORB

Volt-olt!

VOLTORB fires a small spark into Weezing's smokescreen attack, turning it into a firestorm. JESSIE and JAMES turn to run, pausing only long enough to pick up their Pokémon. ASH recalls the last of his and MISTY's Pokémon, picks up MISTY and floats off down the corridor as quickly as he can.

A few VERCINIMOUS KNIDS burst through the wall of flame as our heroes flee back towards their ship, but they are knocked unconscious by the heat.

ASH corners too see JESSIE, JAMES and MEOWTH hovering, wearing blank expressions. VERCINIMOUS KING hovers before them, his eyes glowing a bright blood red. He is using a powerful trance attack. Their walkie-talkies crackle.

ALIEN VOICE

Human idiom: hollow victory. Vengeance: mine.

All three rockets turn towards Ash, their eyes glowing red. They raise their hands and make to attack ASH. ASH pauses, horrified but knows who is his real enemy here.

ASH

Kadabra, Bulbasaur, I choose you! Kadabra, Kinetic Punch Attack!

KADABRA

Kadabra!

VERCINIMOUS KING blocks the psi attack easily, but in the process, he looses control of JESSIE, JAMES and MEOWTH. They sag and begin to shake their head.

ASH

Kadabra, keep at it, confuse and psi shield!

KADABRA does his best, but he does not stand a chance against VERCINIMOUS KING for long. Fortunately, he does not even have to try.

ASH

Bulbasaur! Razor leaf attack!

BULBASAUR

Bulbasaur!

The razor leaves rip into VERCINIMOUS KING's structure. The creature howls and begins to twist. Finally, it reaches out psychically to knock the attacks from the air.

ASH

Kadabra! Psi Power Sphere!

KADABRA

Kad-ab-ab!

KADABRA winds up like a pro and pitches a Power Sphere right into VERCINIMOUS KING, who is blown back.

ASH

Now, Bulbasaur. More Razor leaves and then bind him with your vine whips!

BULBASAUR cuts up VERCINIMOUS KING and then grabs him. She hunkers down, using her claws to grip the organic surface of the corridor, and bangs the shapeless protoplasmic Pokémon around for a while.

VERCINIMOUS KING's eyes are dimmer now. He uses a pseudopod to grab hold of the roof and puffs his body out, forcing BULBASAUR to let go.

ASH

Bulbasaur! Solar beam attack!

The solar beam blasts VERCINIMOUS KING dead centre. It bangs against the roof and drifts off.

ASH

Body Slam Attack!

BULBASAUR throws herself forward and smashes VERCINIMOUS KING hard against a wall. The psi-Pokémon's eyes turn to glowing red crosses. He is out of the game.

ASH reverses his cap and pulls out a Pokéball. He throws it and it pops open just as it passes VERCINIMOUS KING, who vanishes in a flare of rose-red energy. The ball sucks it in and closes. Its' red lights flash for five long seconds, then go green.

ASH drifts up and snatches the ball. He does his pose.

ASH

Yeah! I got a Vercinimous King!

JESSIE

[Amazed] How does he DO that?

BULBASAUR

Bulba-bul… Bulbasaur!

ASH

Huh? Bulbasaur, are you all right?

BULBASAUR is suddenly glowing. She disappears in a massive white flash. When the light dims, an IVYSAUR stands in her place. ASH is thunderstruck, then he cheers.

ASH

Yes! And Bulbasaur evolves to Ivysaur! This has got to be my day!

He looks and sees MISTY, still drifting unconscious. A distant explosion makes the corridor shake. He sighs regretfully and grabs MISTY.

ASH

[Grim] Or maybe not… Let's get out of here.

Scene goes SWIRLY. FLASHBACK ends.

BROCK is sitting with his jaw hanging open. ASH and MISTY seem pleased at this reaction.

BROCK

You… captured one of those… things?

ASH raises a Pokéball. Even in the dim night lighting of the WARD, it seems to shine. It is something special, perhaps something sinister.

ASH

It's right here, Brock. The question is, will I ever dare to open it to train him? Vercinimous King is very powerful and very dangerous.

MISTY

You'll manage, Ash. He'll be your strongest friend yet, you'll see.

ASH

[Blushes] You're just saying that.

MISTY

[Slightly angry] I mean it! I've never seen a Trainer who has got such loyalty out of such a strange bunch than you have.

ASH

[Embarrassed] Yeah. Maybe. Anyway, I'm sending him to Professor Oak for study first. I don't want to have to deal with something this big until after the League this year.

BROCK rises stiffly. He seems slightly shocked, and still isn't sure if he believes it all.

BROCK

Well… [Sighs] Thanks for trusting me, guys. [Grim] You're right that we can't let just anyone know about this. I won't tell.

ASH

Thanks, Brock.

MISTY

Yeah, thanks.

BROCK turns to go.

BROCK

You two rest and get well. Don't worry about the League until you are out of here.

ASH nods in agreement. MISTY manages a smile and a wave.

ASH turns back to his bed as MISTY leans back and closes her eyes with a sigh. When ASH is sure she is asleep, he smiles and places a kiss on her cheek.

ASH

[Quiet] Sleep well, my angel.

ASH gets into bed and the two drift off to sleep.

EXT. HOSPITAL

Dawn is just breaking.

INT. WARD

JESSIE and JAMES, now in full uniform sneak past with MEOWTH.

ASH

[Quiet] You are getting out guys?

JAMES

Yes, now is as good a time as any.

ASH

Well, I'll probably see you soon. [Laughs] Do me a favour and stick around. I need to talk to you again. Meet me in the park the night after MISTY is released from hospital.

JESSIE nods. Team Rocket sneak out of the hospital and back into the wide world.

ASH

[To PIKACHU] Who would have thought that I would stick my neck on the line for _them_?

PIKACHU

Pika-ka-chu-pi!

MISTY

[Quiet] Ash…

ASH gets up and walks over.

ASH

Yeah, Misty?

MISTY looks up with an embarrassed smile.

MISTY

Thanks for getting me out of there. How did we get back anyway?

ASH breathes in.

ASH

It wasn't easy, [Laughs] or particularly graceful, for that matter.

Scene goes SWIRLY. It's yet another FLASHBACK!

INT. EXPLORER MID-DECK

JESSIE, MEOWTH and JAMES rush in. ASH, carrying MISTY is a second behind them.

TOGEPI starts when he sees his Trainer out cold. Tears start in his eyes.

TOGEPI

Togi-priii?

ASH

Don't worry Togepi. You're Mommy's gonna be fine. [Quietly] She'd better be, or I'm gonna loose my mind.

JESSIE and JAMES dive up the tunnel to the FLIGHT DECK while ASH straps MISTY down in a bunk as gently as he can. ASH seals the outer airlock door, then pushes the inner door shut.

ASH

[Yells] We're sealed! Let's get out of here!

JESSIE (O.O.S.)

Right!

INT. ALIEN SHIP, CORRIDOR

Several dozen VERCINIMOUS KNIDS and VERCINIMOUS KINGS rush down the corridor. When they reach the airlock, they begin to throw themselves against the door.

INT. MID DECK

ASH begins to sweatdrop as he listens to the clanging of the psi-Pokémon trying to break in. Another explosion rocks the ALIEN SHIP, making the EXPLORER shake, too.

ASH dives up the tunnel into the flight deck.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

JAMES is in the pilot's seat with JESSIE to his left. The two are arguing in a spirited fashion about how to get loose and fire the engines.

JESSIE

I tell you the engine controls are alwayson the panel above the throttles.

JAMES

What do you know about it? You can't even drive!

JESSIE

[Head gets bigger, vampire teeth] That is rich from a man who can't even change a light bulb without an instruction manual!

ASH

[Sarcastic] Guys, as much as I hate to break up this charming domestic scene, the Vercinimous Knids are trying to break in. The ship is about to blow up, too.

This intelligence only increases the frantic nature of the argument.

ASH sighs in resignation. He pulls himself into the seat on JAMES' right. He straps himself down and puts PIKACHU into his lap.

ASH

Computer!

SSCV

Yes Astronaut Ketchum, A?

ASH

Undock from the alien vessel.

SSCV

Docking tunnel depressurised. Docking clamps released. Thrusting X-positive full.

EXT. SPACE

The EXPLORER suddenly thrusts away from the ALIEN SHIP. Several VERCINIMOUS KNIDS are blown out of the depressurised airlock and drift away.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

ASH

Now manoeuvre us at full power to where we can execute an Earth Return Burn.

SSCV

Please wait. [Beat] Course plotted in and executed. OMS Engines to 75% output.

EXT. SPACE

The secondary engines fire a blue-white shade. The EXPLORER moves away from the ALIEN ship as an explosion suddenly boils out of its side.

New POV – The EXPLORER is racing away, heading over the MOON. Behind it, more explosions (all small) are boiling out of the ALIEN SHIP.

New POV – Dozens of triangular objects, glowing blood red with psychic power, emerge from behind the ALIEN SHIP and race away.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

The Earth is rising over the lunar horizon. EVERYONE sighs, blowing out a little white cloud. JESSIE turns to ASH.

JESSIE

How did you do that?

ASH

[Shrugs] Oswald said the ship would do whatever we asked. I just took him at his word.

SSCV

[Urgent] Warning: Hostile interceptors detected. Closing from six-o'clock. Estimated time until attack range: one minute.

ASH

What? Let us see them!

A MONITOR changes to show the triangular glowing objects approaching.

JAMES

[Amazed] Flying Saucers!

ASH

No! Those are Vercinimous Knids! [Shouts, horrified] Those things can fly in space!

EXT. SPACE

The VERCINIMOUS KNIDS race past, spitting out blood red psychic and telekinetic attacks.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

The lights dim and there is a shower of sparks from behind an aft station.

JESSIE

[Shouts] Where are the weapons on this thing?

SSCV

[Smug] The _Explorer_ is a peaceful vessel of exploration. As such it requires no offensive or defensive systems. [Another hit] Hull integrity at 78%.

JAMES

[Shouts] We're going to die because the man who built this thing is a pacifist!

ASH winces from another hit.

ASH

[Desperate] Can we at least do evasive manoeuvres?

SSCV

Evasive manoeuvres are beyond the manoeuvring authority of any conventional spacecraft. Hull integrity at 67%

ASH looks at PIKACHU. He reaches behind him and pulls out a POKÉBALL.

ASH

Go Kadabra!

KADABRA materialises.

ASH

Kadabra, throw a psychic shield around the entire ship.

EXT. SPACE

The EXPLORER is suddenly surrounded by an icy blue force field. Several blood red psychic attacks strike, but are absorbed.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

KADABRA sweatdrops. He can't take much more of this.

JAMES

According to the countdown thingy, we still have at least three minutes before we can fire the main engines!

ASH

Hold on, Kadabra!

There is another shuddering hit. KADABRA's eyes go swirly and he drifts off. ASH recalls him with a melancholy expression.

ASH

If only there were a way to direct one of our stronger Pokémon's attacks outside the ship…

ASH pauses and looks at a panel marked 'Communications Data Cables'

ASH suddenly jumps out of his chair and rips the front of the panel off.

ASH

Computer! Disconnect all voltage safeties on the main communications antenna! Target the antenna along vector 180 and level with the ship's long axis! Pikachu! Get up here!

PIKACHU drifts over. ASH pulls a cable out and gives it to him.

ASH

Okay pal, here's the idea. I want you to focus a Lightning Bolt attack down this cable. The communications dish should boost it and direct it back at the Vercinimous Knids. Are you okay with that?

PIKACHU

[Enthusiastic] Pi!

ASH drifts back a bit.

ASH

Okay, here goes nothing…

PIKACHU

Pika…

Electricity begins to flow down the cable.

PIKACHU

PIKA…

EXT. SPACE

Electricity flows along the communications dish a big parabolic antenna. It focuses on the main receiver, which glows yellow-white.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

PIKACHU

****

PIKA… CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

EXT. SPACE

A massive whiplash of brilliant yellow-white power flashes off the communications antenna. The electric attack flashes backwards, consuming the VERCINIMOUS KNIDS. They drift away, reduced to shapeless spheroids.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

Alarms are shrieking. ASH is playing a CO2 fire extinguisher over the burning communications inspection panel. PIKACHU floats nearby, his eyes dazed swirls.

MISTY (v/o)

[Amazed] Ouch. Poor Pikachu.

PIKACHU (v/o)

[Firm] Pika-pi-ka-ka-chu!

MISTY (v/o)

[Giggles] Well if you say its' all right…

SSCV

Communications system is off line. One minute to departure window. Fire in control chamber extinguished.

ASH wipes away a sweatdrop and grabs PIKACHU. He gets back into his seat, strapping himself down.

EXT. SPACE

More VERCINIMOUS KNIDS in their space configuration come rushing towards our POV from the ALIEN SHIP. The omni-beam has stopped and the ship is glowing. As we watch it begins to collapse in on itself.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

ASH

Computer, when we reach the, er, departure window, I want to get us home as soon as possible. Execute the fastest possible return trajectory… er, thing.

SSCV

[Beat] Please confirm that order, Astronaut Ketchum, A.

ASH, JESSIE and JAMES exchange a surprised look.

ASH

Confirmed.

SSCV

Orders logged. Thirty seconds until ignition. Warning: further hostile interceptors detected. Interception in thirty-five seconds.

JESSIE looks at a MONITOR and grimaces.

JESSIE

Here come more of them.

JAMES

And us fresh out of tricks!

SSCV

Twenty seconds until main engine firing.

EXT. SPACE

Looking towards the EXPLORER's triple exhausts.

SSCV (v/o)

Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… Ignition. Maximum thrust.

The engines flash a brilliant blue-white and the EXPLORER virtually leaps away from our POV.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

Everyone is thrown hard against his or her seats.

EVERYONE

[Shocked] Waaaaa!

EXT. SPACE

The next wave of VERCINIMOUS KNIDS flies right into the exhaust plume from the EXPLORER's main engines. They tumble clear, loosing their shape and their eyes either crosses or dazed swirls.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

EVERYONE sees the defeat of the VERCINIMOUS KNIDS and cheer. Suddenly JAMES notices something. He points towards the monitor showing the alien ship.

JAMES

[Panicked scream] It's shrinking!

EXT. LUNAR ORBIT

The ALIEN SHIP continues to collapse upon itself. It's long arms collapse down towards the core, which is tearing itself apart with explosions. It shrinks smaller and smaller, becoming a white sphere that suddenly metamorphosises into a massive explosion.

The explosion generates a spherical shock wave that races out in every direction.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

The sight on the MONITOR transfixes EVERYONE.

SSCV

Warning: Class 10 shock wave detected. Impact in fifteen seconds.

ASH closes his eyes and hugs the unconscious PIKACHU. JESSIE and JAMES look at each other and hold hands. MEOWTH, sitting on JESSIE's lap looks terrified. JESSIE looks down at him, smiles and strokes him with her free hand.

SSCV

Impact in five seconds… four…

ASH

Grab something!

SSCV

Three… two… Impact… now.

ASH

Now!

EXT. SPACE 

The shock wave hits the EXPLORER, sending it tumbling end over end.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

There are a series of explosions as control panels and displays blow up. EVERYONE is thrown in all directions. JAMES' safety harness snaps and he is flung to the rear. He strikes the rear bulkhead with a very loud crunch.

JESSIE

James!

EXT. SPACE

The shock wave clears, the EXPLORER's engines have stopped and it is still tumbling.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

ASH is putting out a fire, while JESSIE is holding the unconscious JAMES like a life preserver.

ASH

[Loud] Computer! Stop this spin!

SSCV

[Fuzzy and masked by static] Error 184. Error 902. Error 488C. Error 122…

ASH

[Nervous] Gonna have to do this myself.

ASH jumps into the pilot's chair and looks around at the bewildering array of controls

ASH

Oh Zubat's guano… How did they do this in _Star Wars_?

ASH touches the joystick and pushes forward. The spin only gets worse. He grimaces at the increasing g-forces.

ASH

Okay, that's wrong.

ASH pulls back instead. The spin gets slower and slower until it stops.

JESSIE drifts up to join him at the controls.

JESSIE

Have you figured it out?

ASH

Yeah, I get it. You push in the opposite direction to the one you want to go in.

ASH pushes to the left until the Earth rotates into view, then he lets go. The Earth keeps on moving and disappears to the side again.

ASH

Oops. No, that's not right.

ASH pushes in the other direction. The Earth comes back, but when he releases the joystick, it drifts past again.

ASH

What am I doing wrong here?

He pauses for thought.

ASH

Got it! Inertia! Ha! I knew listening to all those CD lectures Professor Oak had in his library wasn't a waste of time! I can't wait to let Gary know that!

ASH waits until the Earth drifts across the EXPLORER's nose and then pushes it in the opposite direction to the rotation. The rotation stops.

ASH pumps his fist and JESSIE gives him a polite moment's applause.

ASH

Ha! Easy when you know how!

JESSIE

Yes, but can you land it?

ASH shoots her a worried look.

ASH

[Grim] No. No I don't think I can do that at all. Right now we should check out James and Misty's injuries.

MISTY (v/o)

You were very brave, Ash. But then I've always known you were brave to the point of being dumb.

The scene goes swirly. FLASHBACK ends.

ASH laughs at MISTY's comments.

ASH

You can't provoke me this morning, Miz Waterflower. I'm just too glad we got out of there and got home.

MISTY

[Quiet] Yes.

ASH

And I am _really_ glad you're going to be alright.

MISTY

[Frowns] You bet I'm gonna be alright. You aren't getting out of replacing my bike that easily.

ASH

[Tired and angry] Again with that blasted bike.

MISTY

Hey, I have a lot of good memories of that bike.

ASH chuckles at this unlikely comment. Even MISTY can't hold in a smile.

ASH

Okay, Misty. [Sighs] I give up. I'm gonna tell you a secret. I have a secret stash I call "Misty's Bike." I'm still well short, but I promise that when I have enough, you'll get the best bike I can get hold of.

MISTY is amazed. ASH has never made this promise before.

MISTY

[Worried] You mean it?

ASH

Ketchums always pay their debts, Misty.

MISTY isn't pleased at this news, as it means she will lose her excuse for following ASH around.

MISTY

[Uncertain] I've got your promise now? The best you can find?

ASH

[Sad] Yeah, the very best.

MISTY

Oh. [Ambiguous] Thank you, Ash. I know I should know better, but a part of me never really expected you to make that effort.

ASH

[Frustrated] Waaa… For God's sake Misty, admit it to me! Sometimes you actually think I'm all right!

MISTY

[Sharp] You? All right? Ha!

ASH just gives her a level no nonsense look that makes her squirm.

MISTY

Okay, I admit it. You can be okay when you want to be… Sometimes… When you aren't being an obnoxious egotistical brat.

ASH does a pose of hurt integrity.

ASH

[Laughs] Hey! You know me! I'm the soul of maturity and modesty.

MISTY

[Giggles] Yeah, right Ash. [Sunny smile] Don't feel you have to change, though. I like you just the way you are.

ASH impulsively leans forward and kisses MISTY on the cheek.

ASH

We'd better pretend we're sleeping, Misty, or the nurses will fill us both with tranquillisers.

MISTY

[Giggles again] Okay. [She turns over, continues loudly] Friends?

ASH

Friends always.

There is a long pause before ASH speaks again.

ASH

Pikachu?

PIKACHU

Pika-pi?

ASH

She said she was my friend. Do you think she'll admit to that in the morning?

PIKACHU

[Negative] Pika-pi-ka-ka-chu-pi.

ASH

[Laugh] Yeah… [Sighs] She'll say it was the near-death experience or the medications the doctors gave her…

ASH sits up and looks at PIKACHU, who is sitting on his pillow.

ASH

But I know the truth, no matter what she says, Pikachu.

ASH grins wildly and pumps a fist in triumph.

ASH

[Happy, indeed joyful] Misty likes me, Pikachu. She actually _likes _me!

ASH leans back in his bed and turns over. Our POV pans down. MISTY is awake and crying. The chorus of "Misty's Song" plays in a light, slow instrumental, before fading.

FADE

ADVERT BREAK for bland or over-sweetened cereals using animated animals that have no real relevance to the product. Another Advert for a Christmas show that kids will think they will love until they see it.

ACT 3

EXT. CITY PARK

ASH and BROCK with TOGEPI and PIKACHU are walking in the park.

NARRATOR

Well, our friends are all back on Earth. But how did they do it? It has been a week since they got back from space, and Brock wants to know too.

BROCK

So, Misty is released from hospital today.

ASH

Yeah, I'm glad. I'm glad to have her well and on her feet of course, and I'm glad we can get moving again. We've lost two weeks on this little diversion. Two whole weeks. [Sighs] It feels more like years.

BROCK

You didn't ever get around to telling me how you got back down to Earth.

ASH

[Laughs] Call it a traumatic memory loss, Brock. It wasn't a smooth flight.

BROCK

[Grins] I know. You almost landed that thing on me.

The scene goes swirly. We have reached our last FLASHBACK!

EXT. SPACE, NEAR EARTH

The EXPLORER is approaching Earth.

INT. MID-DECK

ASH is changing a dressing on MISTY's bruised abdomen. JAMES is tied down to his bunk a massive bandage of the right side of his face. Behind ASH, JESSIE is applying a potion to Arbok.

ASH (v/o)

James and Misty were still out cold. Neither Jessie nor me really know much about medicine, just some emergency stuff. We were deadly afraid that Misty and James might die before we returned to Earth. Some of the Pokémon weren't much better.

EXT. VERY CLOSE TO EARTH INDEED

The EXPLORER jettisons its fuel tanks and main engines. The small lifting-body RETURN VEHICLE section manoeuvres, lifting up its nose as it drops lower.

ASH (v/o)

Jessie and me were pretty worried about getting the _Explorer _down safely. Fortunately, we found a flight plan book by Doc Oswald. We found out why the computer was so reluctant to use a full power return. We were on the very edge of the right course and beyond the theoretical maximum limit for a safe re-entry. Somehow, we managed to put together a correcting engine burn and execute it without blowing ourselves up. If not, well we would have all been nothing but a handful of real ash.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

ASH and JESSIE are strapped in. The orange-white glow of re-entry surrounds them. They sweatdrop from the g-forces.

EXT. A CLOUDLESS BLUE SKY

The RETURN VEHICLE races towards us.

ASH (v/o)

It was rough. Rougher and more frightening than anything else I had ever imagined. Somehow we got through. Then we had to land the thing.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

ASH and JESSIE are looking out of the windows.

ASH

Any ideas?

JESSIE looks at him in a funny way. She points downwards.

JESSIE

I want to go that way.

ASH turns the joystick. The RETURN VEHICLE banks.

ASH

I think that is a city down there! [Squints] The same one we took off from! Weird!

JESSIE

Coincidence is everything.

ASH (v/o)

If either of us were qualified pilots, we would have realised what a horrible mistake I was making, holding that diving turn for so long.

JESSIE

[Screams] Ash, look OUT!

ASH

[Screams] Waaaa!

EXT. CITY

The RETURN VEHICLE hits an antenna on a tall building, knocking it down.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

ASH and JESSIE have turned from the controls so they can shout at each other.

JESSIE

[Facefaults] Watch where you are driving you twerp!

ASH

[Facefaults] Hey, do you want to do this?

ASH is so focused on shouting at JESSIE, that he forgets that he is dodging through a city in an unpowered aircraft. He looks forwards and sees another building.

ASH

[Screams] Waaaa!

EXT. CITY

The RETURN VEHICLE curves tightly to the left and barely dodges a large building. It straightens up and clips the corner off of another building, sending rubble crashing into the streets.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

ASH pushes the joystick forward

ASH

I'm getting us on the ground before we do even more damage!

He over-controls, sending the RETURN VEHICLE into a screaming nose-dive.

ASH and JESSIE hug each other in panic.

BOTH

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

SSCV

Pull up. Pull up. Altitude warning. Pull up. Altitude warning. Pull up…

ASH hauls back on the joystick.

EXT. CITY

The RETURN VEHICLE pulls up at the last minute, taking the roof off a small building.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

ASH

What did I hit?

JESSIE peers back out of the side windows as best as she can.

JESSIE

A pizza restaurant, as far as I can tell.

ASH

[Manic grin] Great, I hate pizza!

ASH scrutinises the controls and levels off.

ASH

We've got to get this thing on the ground.

ASH begins a gentle turn.

JESSIE

Wait Ash. I think we've forgotten something _really_ important.

ASH

[Looks around on the edge of panic] Like what?

JESSIE frowns and looks around her for inspiration.

JESSIE

[Mutters under her breath] Something to do with landing… er… er… er… [Starts screaming] OH MY GOD! THE WHEELS!

ASH

[Panics] "The Wheels?" What do you mean the wheels?

JESSIE

Rolling things on long legs, you're supposed to lower them down _before_ we land. What did the Nerd call them? Yes! Landing Gear!

They start looking at the control panels, desperately searching for the undercarriage lever.

JESSIE

Wheels… wheels… wheels… [Shouts at ASH] Where are the wheels you stupid Twerp?

ASH

[Shouts back] I DON'T KNOW! IF I DID KNOW I WOULD THROW THE SWITCH!

ASH looks out of the forward windows. The Ground is coming up again. 

EXT. CITY

The RETURN VEHICLE dives into a street with high buildings to either side.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

ASH begins to look at the bewildering controls again.

ASH

Landing Gear… Landing Gear… Where would I put that? [Frustrated, terrified and angry] Aw… Oh… Thundershocks!

ASH head-butts the control panel. Something goes 'beep.'

SSCV

Lowering landing gear. Landing gear down and locked.

ASH looks up with surprise, a bruise blooming on his forehead. JESSIE squeals in delight. ASH and JESSIE embrace.

JESSIE

[On edge of tears] Sometimes the old ways are best!

ASH looks out of the forward window and realises he is running out of street.

ASH

[Screams] Waaa!

He hauls the controls over to the right, starting a tight bank to the right.

EXT. CITY STREET

The RETURN VEHICLE clips a building with his starboard rudder. The impact tears half of the manoeuvring surface off and the spacecraft begins to tumble. It drops down leaning to the right. The right main landing gear collapses.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

The controls spit sparks and all the monitors go out.

JESSIE

[Screams] We're gonna die! [Rapid] Oh my God, I don't want to die! I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die…

EXT. CITY STREET

The RETURN VEHICLE 'bounces' up a few feet, then crashes down again. The remaining two Landing Gear legs collapse. It belly flops and begins to scrape along the road, tearing up tarmac and raising a storm of sparks.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

Several consoles explode into flame and alarms begin to scream. ASH and JESSIE hug each other tightly.

ASH and JESSIE

[Scream] Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Out of the front windows, we see OFFICER JENNY push BROCK away and begin running.

EXT. STREET, IN FRONT OF POLICE STATION

The RETURN VEHICLE swerves slightly and scrapes to a halt.

INT. FLIGHT DECK

There is a long, silent pause in the burning compartment. ASH and JESSIE exchange a surprised look when they realise they are not in the afterlife.

ASH

What? [Cheers] We're alive!

JESSIE

Oh yes! Oh you can fly me any time you like you delightful little Twerp you!

ASH and JESSIE hug again and do a mad little dance.

ASH

Now we've got to get out of here before the ship blows up!

The two stagger for the exit hatch.

INT. MID-DECK

Everything is smoky. Several fires are burning and only emergency lights are still working.

MEOWTH

[Sarcastic] Meowth! Nice landing!

JESSIE

[Furious] Maybe you think you could do better you useless cat!

ASH picks up MISTY, slings PIKACHU over his shoulders and puts TOGEPI on MISTY's lap.

JESSIE helps JAMES out of his bunk.

JAMES

[Dazed] Mommy, I don't want to go to school today.

JESSIE

Just come with me, James.

ASH reaches the outer airlock door. He looks at a red panel. He opens it and presses a bright red switch within. The outer door blows open and he staggers out.

Scene goes swirly. END FLASHBACK.

BROCK shakes his head.

BROCK

You really are a brave one Ash. And a lucky one, too. I'm glad you got me to promise never to tell anyone else this. I don't think that they would believe me!

ASH and BROCK have reached the hospital. They enter.

INT. HOSPITAL RECEPTION

MISTY, now back in street clothes with her Backpack restored walks out. She receives TOGEPI from BROCK and smiles as ASH hugs her hard.

EXT. CITY PARK, NIGHT

ASH and MISTY are standing in the middle of the park. PIKACHU is on ASH's shoulders and MISTY is carrying TOGEPI. MISTY shivers.

MISTY

Oh boy, it's cold for spring.

ASH

Yeah.

ASH looks at MISTY, who is wearing her shorts and tank top, hardly cold-weather gear. He pulls off his jacket and puts it over her shoulders. MISTY shoots ASH a look as he was only wearing his black tee shirt under his jacket.

MISTY

Ash, don't freeze yourself.

ASH

[Shrugs] I'm not the one just out of hospital, Misty. I can handle it.

There is a rustle from nearby. ASH and MISTY both smoothly draw Pokéballs. JESSIE, MEOWTH and JAMES step out of the bushes. There is a prolonged stand-off as these two pairs, neither of whom have any reason to trust the other, consider each other.

Finally, JAMES breaks the silence.

JAMES

Well, we're here like you asked Ash.

ASH nods.

ASH

I want you to promise not to tell your boss what happened in space.

JESSIE

[Laughs] How cute, he is issuing us an order.

ASH

I mean it, Jessie. If even a hint of this gets out it could cause a worldwide panic.

JAMES

[Affects confusion] Should we care?

MEOWTH

Yeah, chaos and panic can only make Team Rocket's job easier!

MISTY

[Scornful] Why are you even bothering, Ash?

ASH

Because they know I'm right.

JESSIE AND JAMES

[Amused] Oh?

ASH

Yeah. Think about it, guys. How do you think your boss will act if he hears you've been around real live aliens?

JESSIE and JAMES look at each other in surprise and fear. MISTY catches on to ASH's argument and pushes it too.

MISTY

And how do you think he'll treat you, Meowth? Especially when he hears that an alien psychic attack hit you?

MEOWTH

[Quiet, afraid] Me-owth… He would put me in da lab and have da eggheads cut me to pieces.

JESSIE

[Angry] We wouldn't let that happen, Meowth.

ASH

[Quiet] You wouldn't have a choice. I'm sure he would have a slab for you two as well.

JAMES

[Anguished] But Ash, you don't know him. He'll want to know what happened to us over the last two weeks and he won't take 'no' for an answer.

ASH thinks for a moment.

ASH

Tell him… Tell him that when you followed us underground, you found some kind of space rocket. Tell him that the Clefairies jumped you and that your next memory is waking up in hospital. You ran as soon as you could. You were so disoriented, it didn't even occur to you to try to steal our Pokémon. It is almost true. He has no reason to suspect aliens, only a mad pack of wild Clefairies.

JESSIE nods thoughtfully.

JESSIE

Yes… yes he would believe that… And he has so many projects on right now that he won't have the time or inclination to pursue it too closely.

JAMES

[Sighs] All right, Ash, we'll do it.

ASH

[Relief] Thank you.

JESSIE

We'd better be going…

Team Rocket turn to leave, then JESSIE stops and turns around.

JESSIE

You two really are good. You know that, don't you? There is a place in Team Rocket for you, if you are tired of being twerps and losers. James and I will be glad to recommend you.

ASH

[Smiles] That's kind of you, Jessie, but no. Misty and I prefer being on the side of angels.

JESSIE shrugs.

JAMES

Lets' go, Jessie. [Laughs] I'll always remember this adventure. This is the one time when Team Rocket really did blast off.

JESSIE laughs too.

The three villains disappear into the bush and are gone.

ASH and MISTY are alone again.

MISTY

[Sighs] Well, time to hit the sack. We've got a long day tomorrow.

ASH

Misty, wait.

MISTY stops and looks at ASH.

ASH

That night in hospital, I told you I'd replace your bike. I also told you I don't have enough yet.

MISTY nods.

ASH

Well, I did have enough for something else. Just to prove I'm sincere.

ASH reaches into his pack and pulls out a small velvet box. He flips it open. Start some romantic MUSIC.

MISTY

[Gasps] Oh Ash, it's beautiful. I… I can't accept this!

ASH

Take it, Misty. It is a gift. No strings attached, just a gift in love and friendship from me to you.

MISTY looks at the gold ring nervously.

MISTY

What is this, Ash?

ASH

The jeweller called it a 'Promise Ring.' I thought it was kinda appropriate.

ASH takes the ring out. It catches a moonbeam and sparkles.

ASH

It symbolises my promise to you that I will always be your friend. It symbolises the fact that I _will_ get around to replacing your bike, no matter how long it takes. [Laughs]

MISTY chuckles, maybe a little nervously.

ASH

It is my promise to you that, no matter how I act, I will care about you and that your happiness will always be important to me. It is my promise that, should you ever need me, any time, anywhere, I will be there. All you will ever have to do is ask.

MISTY has a hint of tears in her eyes. She bites her bottom lip nervously.

MISTY

[Shaky] That was a beautiful thing to say Ash. I gladly accept your promise.

ASH slides the ring onto MISTY's right index finger. It catches another rogue moonbeam and shines brilliantly. ASH hugs MISTY. She holds on tight, tears streaming down her cheeks.

PIKACHU

Pika-pi-ka-ka-pi.

TOGEPI

[Nods] Toge-to-priii-ge.

FADE

EXT. CITY STREETS, DAY

OFFICER JENNY leads a delegation of the city's finest citizens to bid farewell to the three heroes. ASH fiddles nervously with a Promise Ring of his own on his right index finger. MISTY smiles in a dreamy way and turns her attention to OFFICER JENNY.

JENNY

Well, it won't be the same without you three around.

ASH

Thanks Officer Jenny. It has been great fun, and I'm glad everyone has got back their stolen stuff. However, we've got to get to Veridian City. I have a League to win.

MISTY shakes her head.

MISTY

'Try' to win, Ash. 'Try.' Remember your modesty.

ASH

[Grins] Mom always told me false modesty was a bad thing.

MISTY rolls her eyes.

JENNY shakes' ASH's hand, gives MISTY a sisterly kiss on the cheek. Finally, she walks up to BROCK and shakes his hand.

JENNY

Are you sure I can't persuade you to stay, Brock?

BROCK smiles and shakes his head.

BROCK

I'd love to, Jenny, but I want to be there to watch Ash win the Earth Badge and qualify for the League.

JENNY nods sadly.

JENNY

Well, if you are ever in this area again, you, at least, won't have to stay in the Trainer's Hostel.

BROCK

Oh? Why?

JENNY leans forward.

JENNY

[Low and sensual] You will be welcome at my place.

JENNY passionately kisses BROCK, who freezes.

ASH laughs at BROCK's stricken expression. MISTY and ASH turn to leave.

ASH

Bye everyone. Okay guys, let's go. Ready?

MISTY

Ready!

PIKACHU

Pika!

TOGEPI

Togi!

There is only silence from BROCK

ASH

Brock? [Worried] Brock?

BROCK is still in the position he was in when JENNY kissed him. He is absolutely motionless.

JENNY

[Worried] Is he okay? Should we call for an ambulance?

MISTY

[Sighs] No. He has these fits occasionally. They're harmless, but the only thing you can do is wait for them to wear off. [Slight, apologetic smile] We've got to go.

ASH releases IVYSAUR

ASH

Ivysaur, can you pick up Brock for me? We've got to go.

IVYSAUR takes a quick look at Brock, then picks him up using her vine whips.

IVYSAUR

[Resigned] Ivy-saur-i-i-ivy.

JENNY watches with some concern as the strange cavalcade walks away.

The CAMERA ANGLE pans up from the three travellers and their Pokémon towards the blue sky.

MISTY

Ash…

ASH

Hmm?

MISTY

Is there any other… significance to this ring you haven't told me?

ASH

[Nervous] No. Unless… uh, unless you want there to be one, Misty.

MISTY laughs gently.

MISTY

I like this just the way it is. Um, so how long do you think it will take you to get enough money to replace my bike?

ASH

[Sighs] Let's see. Right now I can spare about $1 per month from my Trainer's Allowance. So, a $600 mountain bike will be six hundred months or… Hmm… About when I hit sixty.

MISTY

[Quiet] What?

ASH

Don't worry. If I win some championships, the prize purse should reduce that by a lot.

MISTY

Well, I'd hope you win lots of championships then.

ASH

For the bike or for me?

MISTY

[Embarrassed] Ash… Don't put me on the spot like this.

ASH chuckles and hugs MISTY. It is the last thing we see before the pan up takes them out of view.

BROCK

Wa? Where? Why is Ivysaur holding me? Ivysaur let go! I've got to get back to Jenny.

IVYSAUR

Saur-ivy-i!

ASH

Brock, we're going to Veridian City, remember?

BROCK

But… but she kissed me! She actually likes me!

MISTY

Yes she likes you, Brock. And she still likes you because, fortunately, we got you out of her sight before you could do something stupid.

BROCK

[Sobs] But I love her! Put me down you stupid Pokémon! I've got to get to Jenny! [Starts to shout] Jenny! Jenny, I love you! I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth! I'd do anything for you!

ASH

[Tired] For God's sake, Brock, try to show some dignity!

BROCK

[Sings] Officer Jenny kissed me! Officer Jenny kissed me! Tra-la-la-la-la!

ASH AND MISTY

Oh brother! You are _pathetic_!

NARRATOR

And so our friends, with their own friendships refined and re-defined, are on their way once again. Ash has learnt that the direst of circumstances can lead to good things, and he has learnt to treasure ever more those close to him. What awaits him next on the road to achieving his goal of being a Pokémon Master? Will he win the Earth Badge and gain entry to the League? We shall have to see…

End Credits


End file.
